


合集

by cynocephail



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynocephail/pseuds/cynocephail
Summary: 缓慢存档的路人和zzbzq系列不预警，打我呀





	1. 【柱斑/路人斑】回忆录

   
到了这个年纪，人多多少少会对后辈说些逸闻秘事，但我不会。我呢，做了一辈子的情报工作，知道太多大人物的秘密，我用这些秘密保全自己，才能活到现在——老得一只脚已经踏进坟墓，也不怕被人拿枪指着头了。小家伙，我知道你来干什么，我都会告诉你，包括他死前没和你说的这些。……骗我没用，我知道他当时没被千手杀死，他活下来了！一直到去年，去年旧病复发才死掉了……哈，哈，哈！弄到这种情报算什么？  
   
他以前进过监狱，是我的室友——他会和你说他被人操掉的孩子？小崽子，想要演好斑，就好好听我说他这些往事。  
   
我到现在也不知道那家伙是怎么瞒过入狱检查，肚子里揣着一个就进来了，算算时间他那时候也得有四五个月，可是一点也看不出。那时候还没人知道他就是那个宇智波斑——知道了谁敢碰他？好多人看他斯文白净就想睡他，第一天就有个色胆大的傻子，直接拍上他的屁股揉，却被他猛击下体，在地上滚着惨叫，被抬进医务室，后来听说他被斑踢到没了能力，以后哪怕年轻的屁股送到跟前也用不了。另一个对着斑流口水的人看见在地上滚来滚去的可怜虫，不知怎么就来了火气，眼睛鼓得凸起来，一张脸涨得通红，扬言一定要把斑操烂。斑的眼里全是冷漠的怜悯，他微微偏过头，避开他挥来的拳头，一脚把他踢得老远——那家伙断了两根肋骨。其他人噤若寒蝉，动也不敢动。  
   
斑在监狱里很嚣张，谁也不怕，把几个头头都打趴下，自己称王。  
   
但是他的位置没坐多久。可能是因为监狱条件不好，身体消耗太大，也可能是他自己心情的关系，入狱一个月他瘦了好多，一天夜里流产了，那个时候他的肚子也只是有一点点凸起，完全看不出还怀着。那天晚上他躺在皱巴巴的床单上，哆哆嗦嗦脱了裤子，喘息短而急促，大腿发着抖分开，还把手伸进阴影，手腕微微抽动，脚趾都绷得很直。  
   
我本来以为他憋坏了，终于忍不住开始自慰，还嫌他吵，但是他嘴唇发紫，脸上净是泪痕，痛苦地喘着气，不像自慰的样子。  
   
到了半夜，滋滋的水声更明显了，他的呻吟却小下去，等到天快亮时，我爬起来看他，你猜怎么着？哈，他不知道什么时候昏过去，脸上净是汗水和泪痕，分开的腿间全是黏糊糊的恶心的水，还有一个带血的发灰的肉团。  
   
从他肚子里出来的东西特别小，我这才知道他昨天半夜原来流产了。  
   
这还是他第一次流产，不过这个死掉的胎儿才是他最珍爱的，他只在乎它。  
   
我把这件事告诉了隔壁的哥们，那哥们又告诉了他隔壁的人——没有半天，整个监狱的人都知道斑的事了。  
   
斑流产之后就虚弱得像只老鼠，哼哼唧唧的，眼睛都睁不开，瘫在床上一动也不能动。放风的时候，我打开门，看着那些人鱼贯而入，扒下斑身上的破布，抬起他的腰，急不可耐地把自己的东西塞进那个还有点松的洞里。斑被顶得弯起身体，我看见好多血被挤出来，他还在挣扎，可是才伺候了五个人便没了反应，剩下的人觉得像在奸尸，又使劲扇他巴掌，泼冷水，硬是把他弄醒。  
   
他被好几个男人围着，只能从拥挤的肉体间颤巍巍伸出一只手。那只惨白的手还在发抖，手指痉挛着往前伸，好像在可怜兮兮地向别人求救，却被一个没能挤进去的人捉住给自己手淫。  
   
等这群人终于玩够了散开，我才上去看他。他早就失去意识，眼睛半合着，只剩下一口气，整个人像是从水里捞出来的一样，腿间全是血，我去叫了狱卒，他们看见斑满身精液气息奄奄的样子骂一句，赶紧把他抬走。  
   
过了四五天吧，斑才回来。他站都站不稳，放风的时候又被那群人抓住，经过他们的宣传，这次来了更多人，都想享用他的屁股。  
   
那段时间他可真惨，每次被轮奸昏迷都会被叫醒，那些人还自觉挺侠义的，不知道从哪里弄来一袋牛奶，捏开他的嘴硬往里面灌，这点牛奶救了斑的命，也让他遭受了无尽的罪。  
   
……

再后来？再后来他又怀上过几次流产了几次，最后不知道用什么办法逃了出去。我很庆幸当时没挤去分一杯羹，要不然我哪能老成这样了还能给你讲故事，哈，哈！


	2. 【路人斑】田野静悄悄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文革时期的斑，暗恋柱柱，为了柱什么都可以做

桌子上摊着一张信纸和一截铅笔头。队长拿起来看。信上有许多涂抹的痕迹，只在最后有八个字：

祝你健康

宇智波斑

“这是给柱间的？还是你弟弟？”他问道。

斑觉得他的廉耻心一定是被酒精融化了，他竟然说了出来：“是给柱间的。我每周都给他写信。”

队长饶有兴趣。“真有意思，你不是天天看着他吗？”

“有些话……我说不出来。”

“哦。”

“……对，是这样，我、我说不出口。”

“三天。”

“什么？”

“看在你的面子上，我再给他加三天的假。”

斑瞪大了眼睛。“三、三天？”

“你不干就算了，让他病死吧，最近生病死掉的人那么多，不差他一个。”

一个医生，三天休假。

斑舍不得拒绝这个条件。他忸怩地绞着手指，最后松开手，颓然地后退一步。队长马上把他压在床上，抱着他又亲又啃。  
   
“你和我睡，我就帮你。”他喘着粗气，急吼吼地开始解斑衬衫上的纽扣，解到最后两颗时终于忍不住了，拉着两襟用力一拉，把斑从脏腻的外套里剥出来。他发出一声满足的叹谓，低下头咬住斑的胸口。斑浑身一僵，犹豫了很久，最后还是很慢地抬起双手环住队长的肩背。他消瘦了很多，一米八的个子看上去很小，竟然被队长这样矮小的人整个盖住。两人紧贴的下身传来咔啦咔啦的解裤子的声音，斑的手心也开始冒汗，他强忍着恶心分开自己的腿。

“只这一次。”他说。

斑闭上眼。

谁知道第二天他就开始发烧。他烧得厉害，躺在床上呻吟，队长在这时候爬上他的床捂着他的嘴强奸他。

“忍着点，一会儿就不疼。”队长用牙磨着斑的乳尖，像要把它咬下来，粗手从斑的胸口滑到下体，往后面伸去。斑控制不住，本能地挣扎一下，却被队长捏住屁股，捅进两根手指。

“不准乱动。”

斑不敢说什么，他抖得厉害，鼻子和眼眶变得红红的，一向睁不开的眼睛现在死死瞪着头顶的白炽灯。昏黄的灯光落在他的眼里，凝固成难以掩盖的愤恨。队长的呼吸越来越重，他松开被咬得青紫的地方，又开始乱亲斑的脖子。

斑感觉身体里的手指搅了搅，很快就退出去，然后队长进入了他。他的手指弹动了一下，慢慢蜷缩起来，紧捏成拳。


	3. 【路人斑】夜来香

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑勾引柱间的儿子

私设带土是斑姐姐的儿子，胜间是柱间水户的儿子

 

1

很偶尔地，斑会回顾过去，然后承认自己在某件事上做错了。比如，他不该生姐姐的气，不该这么溺爱泉奈，不该把千手家的小狗办了。除了这三件，他就没有后悔过，也不觉得自己会错。  
   
他是宇智波斑，哪里会错呢？  
   
“行了吧这道题你就讲错了。”带土臭着一张脸窝在沙发上，看见斑从房间里出来，抬起脸用下巴冲着他。“水门老师说了，你这种想法很危险。”  
   
“哦。”斑拿起带土随手挂在椅背上的围巾，心不在焉地应了一声。  
   
“你有没有在听我说话……喂这是我的围巾，你放下！”  
   
斑的眉头皱起来，很嫌弃地把这条姜黄色的围巾绕在脖子上。“吵什么？你都是我的。”  
   
“这是用我的钱买的！我·的·钱。”  
   
“拿了钱就买这条，你是巴不得别人不知道你的品位有多土吗？”斑用两指捏起围巾的一角，看一眼又很快放下去，满脸的嘲讽。  
   
带土的嘴角僵硬地抽搐了一下。“这是我和胜间一起买的，你怎么不说他？”  
   
“胜间围着就是比你好看。”  
   
带土深吸一口气，在心里默念三遍“不要和宇智波斑计较他可是给钱的”后，决定把围巾送给斑。倒不是说他多大方或者是多小气连一条围巾都要计较，而是……  
   
今天是礼拜六，斑总的放松日，也是约炮日。带土小时候不懂，在一个礼拜六的晚上不小心推开斑的卧室门，撞见了斑坐在别人身上扭腰呻吟的样子，当时就吓得差点尿了裤子。从那以后，他就产生了严重的心理阴影。一想到斑可能会拿自己的围巾和炮友玩什么奇怪的play，换回来的时候毛上还有……他就浑身哆嗦，还不如直接送给斑，随他折腾。  
   
“给你了，别让我看……”  
   
“咔。”门被关上了。  
   
这个臭老头。带土摊在沙发上沉默了几秒，转了个身抓着抱枕开始打盹。  
   
到了楼下斑才发现今天的风有点大，深秋的凉意也被这风吹进骨髓。难怪小狼狗特意发短信要他记得戴围巾。婆婆妈妈这点倒是和他爹一样。  
   
“干爹！干爹！”  
   
“去我家吧，今天晚上爸爸妈妈会晚回家。”  
   
 

 

 2  
   
“干爹，我要你亲我。”

火红的长发被顺到脑后，露出一张年轻人的脸来。胜间冲斑眨眨眼睛，斑的心里咯噔一下，一时失神，竟然被胜间抱住。  
   
“不亲的话我就告诉爸爸你都做过什么。”斑的眼神飘忽不定，胜间也不知道他在看哪里。最后，斑神色复杂地看着他，把嘴唇凑近胜间发烫的额头，轻轻碰了一下。  
   
“亲——嘴——”胜间故意拖长了音，把斑的腰搂得更紧了。斑四十多了，比他亲爹还要大两岁。但斑就和柱间一样，除了眼角的皱纹和鬓角的几根白发，一点不显老，身材也没发福，看着挺顺眼，抱在怀里也挺舒服的。胜间顺手摸了把斑的屁股——啧，手感好。他干脆又揉了几下。  
   
这个要求过分了，斑有点生气，拧起细细的眉毛准备训人：“胜间……”  
   
斑凶起来可以吓哭十个胜间。胜间小时候还挺怕斑的，好死不死他亲爹妈忙得脚不着地，总把儿子扔给斑照顾。斑喜怒无常，天生一张嘲讽脸，揍起小孩来绝不手软。胜间无数次目睹斑把他的亲侄子带土打得哭爹喊娘嗷嗷直叫，更畏惧斑了。可自从他知道斑的小秘密后就不再害怕了。  
   
他干爹从小时候起就喜欢他亲爹，以至于到了现在都没有结婚呢。  
   
孩子瘪瘪嘴——和他爸一模一样——忽然把斑压在床上，压得他胸口疼。“如果是我爸让你亲他，你是不是会很高兴？”  
   
“你放屁！”  
   
斑真的生气了，肮脏的心思被这个小屁孩说穿了，他恼羞成怒，很想用皮带抽这小兔崽子一顿，替他不管事的爹好好教训他。但他到底是年纪大了，体力不如年轻人，挣扎了一会儿就累得喘气。胜间见他乖了不乱动了，压他的力道也小了点，捏着他的脸用力亲了一口，“干爹，你个胆小鬼，都不敢和爸爸说喜欢他。”然后两三下就把他干爹扒干净了。  
   
“胜间！”身体突然暴露在空气里，胜间压在他身上又啃又亲手还乱摸，斑气得眼前发黑，“你——”  
   
胜间捂住斑的嘴，调皮地笑起来。“别叫太大声，爸爸妈妈随时会回来呢。”  
   
“唔——”被进入的时候斑流下冷汗，他咬住枕头，发出低低的呻吟。那个孩子一点都不知道温柔，进去以后就兴奋得昏了头，像条小狗一样在斑的身上嗅来嗅去，下面的动作又凶又狠，把斑撞得抓不稳床单，只能狼狈地压低身体保持平衡。  
   
“干爹……斑，我喜欢你。”胜间将脸抵在斑的肩膀上，撒娇似的说着。  
   
房间里全是黏黏糊糊的水声和压抑的呻吟。  
 

 3

胜间也记不清第一次见到斑是什么时候，只知道小时候自己睡在斑的被窝里的时间远多于柱间的。柱间和水户老出差，每次他们走之前，这个长得很凶的叔叔就会到家里来接他。他总是竖着衣领，斜着眼不耐烦地看着他，然后伸出戴着手套的大手，把他汗津津的小手握在手心。胜间个子很矮，抬头也看不清斑的脸，但刚好可以看见斑带着黑手套的手，这只手啊……  
   
一点也没变。  
   
胜间靠在斑的胸口上，紧抱住斑的一条胳膊，像小狗一样轻轻咬住斑的手腕，眼睛再向上无辜地看着斑的脸——他知道斑最受不了他做出这样的表情。  
   
但是他干爹现在不知道在想什么，没理睬他，刚才还吐出放荡呻吟的嘴又垮下去，比看见他不及格试卷的班主任还严肃。要不是他的鼻尖还有一点点红，脸上还有泪痕，胜间都快怀疑刚刚和自己上床的人是不是他。斑点燃烟，喷出的烟雾糊了他的眼睛，他抽出被胜间抱住的手揩了下眼角，擦掉眼泪后才看见胜间气鼓鼓的脸。  
   
“你又怎么了？”  
   
胜间生着闷气也不说话，低下头用力咬住斑的乳头，斑疼得往后缩，一巴掌拍在胜间的后脑勺上。“你是狗吗？别咬！”  
   
这一巴掌拍得胜间发懵，头重重撞上斑的胸口，把斑撞得眉头都拧成一团。胜间含住斑的乳头哼哼唧唧，“我就想让你看看我……”  
   
斑嫌弃极了。“你这张脸有什么好看的？”  
   
“是不好看，但你就是喜欢啊。”不管是爸爸还是我。胜间小声嘀咕着，用舌头舔着含在口腔里的发硬的乳头，把这团软肉顶得变形，手在底下也不老实，用力揉捏着斑的屁股。  
   
刚刚才被小崽子从背后要了两次，这一捏斑哪里受得了，他皱着眉发出模糊的呻吟，喘了几声又往下推胜间的脸，“今天不做了，你……啊！”  
   
胜间本来还老老实实揉着斑的屁股，揉着揉着就把两根手指插进那个有点红肿的地方，到处乱顶，碰巧戳到让斑舒服的那个点。斑浑身一抖，下体又颤巍巍立起来，他的头用力向后仰，推开胜间的手哆哆嗦嗦地按着胜间的头顶，默许他继续。  
   
“干爹，你欠操。”  
   
胜间趴在斑的身上，在他的乳晕上留下一个带着口水的牙印，斑闷哼一声，抓紧他的红色长发。  
   
那块嫩肉被胜间吮得又青又紫，还糊了一层亮晶晶的口水，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
   
“慢一点，慢一点……胜间，慢一点……”  
   
胜间故意屈起手指一下一下戳着前列腺，斑不敢说话了，急促的鼻音里慢慢带上湿漉漉的泣声，薄薄的嘴唇抿得死紧，生怕漏出一点声音似的。  
   
“干爹，你主动一点嘛，我小时候你可不是这样矜持的。”  
   
“小，唔，小鬼别乱说……”  
   
胜间听着斑隐忍的喘息，早就硬了，现在还没操进去就是因为他想听他傲慢嘴又硬的干爹开口求他。他凑近斑的耳朵，重重呼着气说：“你忘了吗？那时候我和带土不小心撞见你和别人上床，坏了你的好事……”  
   
“你闭嘴……”  
   
“你把带土一顿好打，却拉我的手躺到床上，你说今天干爹要教你一件好玩的事，然后就撑着上半身，大方地分开腿，向我勾手指，要我压上来。我还记得你的后面还有别人白花花的精液，蹭得到处都是……你把我摸硬了，就……”  
   
斑突然浑身紧绷，然后身体软了下去。他射得太猛，精液全粘在胜间的肚子上。  
   
“啊，那次也是这样，我还没插进去干爹就射了。”胜间很委屈地耷拉下眼睛，“干爹明明很喜欢我操你，怎么就不说出来呢？”  
 

5

就在他们依偎着快睡着的时候，门突然响了。

“斑，是你吗？”

这是柱间的声音。  
   
父亲的声音使胜间浑身发冷，他一哆嗦全泄在斑的身体里。  
   
极致的快感后，胜间才找回理智。斑被他吮得青紫的脖颈映入他的视线，他急忙起身，还插在后穴里的阴茎脱离出来——斑的身体抖了一下——流出了被堵在里面的精液。

斑慌忙按开手机。糟了，他居然忘了时间。

 

 


	4. 【带斑】小大尖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十二岁的小土和三十多的老斑

斑仰躺在柔软的床铺上，反手抓紧床单不住喘气。

少年未发育完全的小小的阴茎插在他的后穴里，不能够将他撑满，但也有种不同于成年人的快感。带土小心地扶住斑的肩膀，将自己顶得更进去。

“嗯，就这样，再深一点……”

斑稍微撑起身体，看一眼趴在自己大开的双腿间的带土。他捡回家的小狗还是有点用的。斑想。体内的阴茎发泄过一次已经软了，但斑还看不出疲惫的样子，他的阴茎颤巍巍地立起来，划过带土柔软的肚子，带土的鼻尖上还挂着汗珠，薄薄的脊背一下子拱起来。

斑眯起眼睛。“哦，不能继续了？”

带土的脸刷的一下变得通红。

看在他还小的份上就饶了他。斑腹诽着，冲带土勾勾手指。

“过来，亲我。”


	5. 【柱斑/十尾斑】黄粱一梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是十尾酱

发生了意外，人只剩半截，字面意思

我觉得可以算r18g了

 

 

斑正坐在床上看上个月的报纸。报纸早些时候被不小心碰翻的水杯浸湿了，晾干之后硬了许多，翻起来声音很闷，但要省力一点——不用总去压翘起的边缘。事实上，这些对他来说都无关紧要。他仅仅是佝偻着背坐在床上，把报纸铺在竖起的大腿上，然后用一双木然的眼睛看着它，并没能读进任何一个字符。

过了大概一刻钟，他听见窸窣的脚步声在门外徘徊，脚步声停了几秒，门才被迟疑地推开。柱间探进半个身体，小心地喊了一声。

“斑？”

斑马上坐直身体，报纸因此滑下来，在他捡起前柱间走到床边。

“呃，我就是来看看你……你已经有三个……两个半小时没出来了。”柱间窘迫地搓着手指，他看一眼斑，很快又转开眼珠，死盯着床头的花瓶。“我来看看你需不需要我做什么。”他飞快地说完这句话，才犹豫地看向斑，脸上满是孩子气的恐惧和茫然的等待。

斑抿着嘴，很慢地把皱巴巴的报纸重新摊在大腿上。

柱间早已习惯了斑的沉默。他叹了口气，退出房间。

意外是半年前发生的。

孤身一人的宇智波在任务中遇上一个有十条触手的怪物。

这是他妈的到底是什么东西。在斑有所反映前，怪物的触手就击碎须佐能乎的外壳，斑却觉得碎的是自己的脊柱，他从半空中跌落，狼狈地在草地上滚了几圈。

他咳出血，柔软的肚子被怪物穿了一个洞，一小段肠子和血一起流了出来。斑呜咽一声，再顾不得什么，捂着伤口跌跌撞撞地往森林外跑。谁知道那怪物跑得比他还快，灵巧的触手缠住他的腿，狠狠一拉，把他拖了回去。

伤口在粗糙的地上摩擦着，斑眼前一黑，惨叫变了调，连更多触手钻进下面都不知道。他只觉得肚子胀得要命，好像要被撑开，还以为是更多的肠子要流出来，眼泪口水流个不停，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的却说不出一句话。

怪物操控着触手把他拦腰截成两半。

斑被木叶捡回去的时候只剩半截，连柱间都拼不回他。 

不过柱间不嫌弃他，还是爱他，照顾他。

柱间哪里会嫌弃他呢。柱间流的眼泪和他流的血一样多。

 

fin.


	6. 【带斑】没事我就先挂了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是怀孕斑

 

 

“我走。”

这是带土对斑说的最后一句话。之后他就摔门而出。

斑当时就觉得难受。现在是八月，木叶最热的时候，他还怀孕了，被带土一气更受不了。他抱着肚子靠在墙上喘气，冷汗热汗都渗出来，因为太难受了他又慢慢蹲在地上，但还是不死心地看着门——他还在期待带土能够回来。

可是门一直没有动静，他却因为身上疼昏过去，再次醒来时他发现自己躺在地上，房间里黑漆漆的，闷热极了，他的衣服还是湿的。带土没有回来，他真的走了。

斑躺在地上冷了几分钟才接受这个现实。他的坏脾气终于把这个逆来顺受的alpha气走了。可是他肚子还是很疼，他挣扎着坐起来，发现裤子上全是血。斑突然害怕了，赶紧扶着墙爬起来去医院。

医生责怪他的alpha，替他检查后说没有大碍，又给他开了一点药，让他在家里好好休息。

斑回家吃了药反而更难受，他拿着手机犹豫了好久，手指在柱间泉奈和带土间滑动，最后谁的电话也没打出去。他把手机扔在地上，赤裸的胳膊遮住眼睛，开始睡觉。之后他也没把带土走了这件事告诉柱间——事实是，他把自己和外界断绝了任何关系。

斑一个人孤孤单单地过了半个月。一天他洗衣服的时候肚子突然开始疼，他忍了忍觉得还可以接受，可是再晚一点就受不了了，他正想收拾东西去医院，突然想到他之前生产过，可是是个死婴，他甚至没能看上一眼就被扉间带走了。之后扉间从孤儿院抱了一个刚出生就被遗弃的婴儿给他……他为什么会在这时候想到这些？他也不知道。

后来他去医院平安生下一个孩子。一周后斑抱着刚出生的孩子走出医院。阳光很好，有点微风，是个好天气。

带土还是没有回来。但他需要钱买尿布和奶粉。


	7. 【路人柱/柱斑】涩果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小族长柱和长老

“这不对，”长老慢吞吞地说着，手中的拐杖在地上轻轻点了点。“你也知道这不对。”

“为什么不继续攻击斑？”

柱间摇头。“泉奈受了伤，宇智波已经大乱，我不必……”

长老垂着厚重的眼皮，看着柱间。他的小族长跪在他面前，身上还脏兮兮的，沾着战场的灰与火，而且左脸有点肿——白天与宇智波作战的时候，那条疯狗打了他的脸——但是到了晚上也没好，这很奇怪。

长老歪了头，心不在焉地听着柱间列举继续攻打斑的弊端。说实话，他很满意这个族长：有能力，有威信，而且很年轻。不过也太年轻了，所以有时会拎不清现状，他竟然还真切地期待敌人能够亲吻他踩着的地面，歌颂他的慈悲哩。他活了太久，老得像一块脱水的橘子皮，早就把慈悲、怜悯和温柔像水一样挤出自己的心，只留下干瘪却又坚硬的皮。哪怕是面对自己教出的族长，也不会心软。不过他有耐心。他会等他最亲爱的学生认错。

拐杖重重地落在地上，柱间也闭了嘴。他委屈地抬眼看着长老。“长老，请听我说完——”

柱间下意识的抿嘴的动作使长老的眼睛亮了起来，那微弱的亮光却很快熄灭。“错了就是错了。”长老说着，他浑浊的眼睛盯着柱间，依然是面无表情、没有感情的，“你知道该怎么做。”

年轻的族长顿了一下，低下头不再说话。

长老用拐杖抬起柱间的下巴，看着那张还带着日间激战留下的伤的脸，温和地，甚至算得上慈爱地问道：“你宁愿对敌人友好，也不愿和我道歉吗，柱间？”

那张脸上的表情生动起来，除了难掩的疲惫，还多了一丝屈辱。柱间犹豫地捏住衣角。他知道接下来要发生什么。

做错事都要接受这一惩罚，这是在他幼时跟着长老学习忍术时就有的规矩。

长老轻松起来。他放下拐杖，换了个舒服点的坐姿靠在椅子上，眼睛却不肯移开柱间。“这回不用我教你怎么做了吧。脱了。”

小族长照做了。

一阵窸窣的轻响后，布满伤痕的健壮身体终于没有衣物的遮盖。年轻的族长跪在自己的脚跟上，朝着老态龙钟的长老打开膝盖，他的性器软软地垂在腿间，随着身体的抖动微微发颤。他又结了几个印，召唤出木遁将手臂捆在身后。他浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，低着头不敢再看长老一眼。

他感到羞耻，而且还在害怕。意识到这点，长老很满意。他用拐杖描着柱间身上的伤痕淤青，力度不轻不重，柱间却抖得更厉害，几乎快要坐不住。“宇智波的什么时候这么厉害了，能在你的身上留下印记。”长老的声音平平淡淡的，柱间的身体却变红发烫。像一块染了血的玉。

“……我太累了，没有查克拉恢复。”

“哦，太累了。”拐杖慢慢划到柱间的小腹，柱间的呼吸骤然粗重，眼眶发红。“真的是太累吗？”

柱间的变化自然瞒不过长老，长老老皱的脸上隐隐有了笑意。这身体是他调教出来的，他知道这具年轻健壮的身体有多敏感。

拐杖继续下移，轻巧地挑起阴茎。拐杖的顶端很粗糙，但磨蹭了几下，那软绵绵的东西就硬起来，颤抖着渴望更多触碰。柱间快要跪不住了，他的身体抖得厉害，就快失去平衡。他委屈地闭上眼，不愿看自己是如何被玩弄到勃起的。但呼吸就像这生来浪荡的身体一样出卖了他，逐渐潮湿起来。

长老的表情很平静。“这种程度就受不了了吗？如果你真的很累就不该有反应。还是说你希望留着体力让那个宇智波享用？”

“斑不是这种人。”柱间的表情很痛苦，因为快感和耻辱扭曲着，却在提到他的敌人时变得柔和。“他绝对不会这样做。”

“你的意思是什么，你在指责我吗？”拐杖停下了动作。柱间粗喘着，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛。他的阴茎已经完全挺立，暴露在空气里，颤巍巍地滴着液体，他却竭力保持诚恳的语气和表情。“我没有……唔唔。”

拐杖忽然捅进柱间的嘴里胡乱搅动着，搅破他的口腔，抽出时粘上了一层混着血丝的唾液。

“坐下，好好看着你是怎么用后面把它吃下去的。”

没有任何温柔的前戏或者扩张，拐杖就插入那个狭窄的地方，柱间忍不住哭了出来。“不，不要再进了，不要……啊！”

拐杖碰到了他体内最敏感的地方，他射出来了，接着软绵绵地瘫倒在地上，长老踢开他的膝盖，将拐杖捅得更深。

柱间哭得满脸是泪，身体却随着拐杖的抽插弹动不止。

“你有没有错？”柱间的眼泪和喘息似乎有奇特的作用，长老的声音终于不再平静，他现在像个毛头小子一样燥热不止，把苍老的手伸进裤子，握住自己半勃的阴茎快速撸动。“你！你是不是喜欢宇智波的那条疯狗！”

听到这里，柱间忽然睁开湿润的眼睛，他有些悲哀地看着长老，却没有作出任何解释。

啊，所以他是真的——长老隐约明白了什么。

可惜的是，直到他发泄出来，直到他捅累了，直到柱间射了好几次哭哑了嗓子，他都没有得到想要的答案。他的小族长会在他问话的时候用怜悯的眼神看着他，除此之外只发出痛苦的呻吟和哭喊。

最后，他抽出拐杖，嫌恶地走了，全然不顾拐杖上粘着的粘液。

柱间以一个扭曲的姿势躺在地上，他浑身是热汗，腿间一片狼藉，见长老终于要走了，如释重负地放松身体和意识。但在他即将陷入昏睡时，他听见长老和侍仆说，族长昏过去了，请族长的弟弟来。

半合的眼里闪过晶莹的泪，随即渗入发丝消失不见。

fin.


	8. 【路人斑/柱斑】得偿所愿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑是个好哥哥，为了泉奈献出自己

他还是来求我了，真是软骨头。市点燃烟草，靠在软垫上吸了一口。

“族长大人，”男人吐出烟圈，朝一侧的床榻扬起头，他终于说话了，“您请坐。”

斑在这屋子里已经站很久了，以至于听见这句话时才发现身体僵硬得难以活动。他深吸一口气，解开腰带，扯下裤子，然后温驯地跪在软垫上。“你来吧。”

市又抽一口烟，摇摇头。“我虽然早就被您赶出宇智波，但还是尊您为我的族长，我那天说的只是气话，您要是需要我治疗泉奈大人，不必这样羞辱自己。”

“你来。”斑捏紧了拳头，低声说道。

“您不是医疗忍者，不知道很多伤病是医疗忍术……”斑忽然趴下，用膝盖和肩膀支撑全身，然后将手绕到身后，分开自己的屁股，甚至往里面插进两根手指抽动起来。“你不是想要我这样吗？”

拿烟杆的手僵在空中，男人的喉结滑动着，紧紧盯着为自己扩张的族长。他坐的地方离床垫并不远，在这位置甚至能看见那具身体细微的颤抖。男人再也忍不住，故作痛心地走到床垫前，握住那白皙的手腕，慢慢抽出那只手，然后用手帕擦去沾在手指上的粘液。

“族长大人，您这是何苦。”当他把被主人扔在一旁的裤子和腰带拿来，想帮斑穿上时，斑忽然转过身来压倒他，双眼通红，嘴唇抖个不停。  
“救泉奈，只要你能救他，我什么都可以做。”  
光裸的屁股蹭着男人的裤裆，男人却若有所思地看着斑。

动作太青涩了，他的族长还不了解这方面的事情，那就让他来教导吧。

“可以，族长，我答应您。”

 

“……不，不行！”被男人从背后抱住，斑惊慌地挣扎起来，将锁链晃得乱响，“这个姿势不行！”

男人压在斑赤裸的脊背上，凑近斑的耳边说着：“泉奈大人还没醒来吧，您真的不愿意吗？”虽是轻柔的询问的语气，男人却搂紧斑剧烈起伏的胸膛，试着将自己的性器推进那个肉洞。但因为身下的人太紧张，试了几次都是刚插进去龟头就滑出来。他急得满头是汗，在斑布满淤青的屁股上用力拍一巴掌，“您放松点，我进不去。”

“我，我真的不行，我可以用嘴帮你……”斑哽咽着，汗水混着泪水一起滑下，几乎快要说不出一句完整的话来。

男人趴在斑的背上想了想，“我明白了，是不是今天做得还不够，所以这个姿势不行？”说着，他又握住斑疲软的阴茎撸动起来，“射一次就可以了吧？”

“啊啊！”斑脱力地倒下，浑身的肌肉骤然绷紧。他想推开男人帮自己手淫的手，却被男人捉住软绵的手指，被迫握住自己半勃的性器。  
c “斑大人今晚还没有射过呢，现在就让属下帮您吧。”男人亲吻着斑的肩背，又空出一只手揉捏他的乳尖。斑的呻吟充满痛苦，他抓紧锁链，试图缓解过度的快感带来的折磨。性器流出的液体越来越多，却始终没法完全勃起。

男人叹了口气，终于松开手，失去支撑的斑彻底软倒在地上，挺立的乳尖碰着了坚硬的锁链，变得更加红肿。斑难受地皱起眉，张张嘴却说不话来。

“真遗憾，族长大人。”男人看着乱糟糟的床铺和满身精液的斑，忽然笑起来，起身准备离开。“原来这就是您的极限，那泉奈大人的治疗也停在这里吧。”

“你别走。”斑挣扎着翻过身，向男人张开双腿，露出红肿的、不断往外流着精液的后穴，“我还可以。”

“可是您都硬不起来，这样显得我是在强迫您啊。”

斑的眼眶更红了。他咬着牙摸上自己半勃的阴茎，当着男人的面自慰起来。斑闭着眼，逼迫自己放松，终于完全勃起，阴茎流出的腺液淌了他一手，又滴落在床单上，打湿一小块布料。在斑快要到顶端的时候，男人却急切地压倒他，插进那个不住收缩的小穴，斑闷哼着，最终颤抖着身体射出来。

男人抹了点斑射出的精液，塞进斑的嘴里让他舔干净。

“您看，您能做到的。”

终于从后面进去了。这个姿势能插得更深，而且肠道收缩得更厉害，在翻倍的快感下，男人没干几下就射了出来。

“族长大人，您太棒了。”男人掰过斑的脸，深深地亲了他一口。只要想到现在温顺地躺在他身下，随他玩弄羞辱的正是当众将他驱逐的宇智波斑，他便感到快意。他治了泉奈半个月，也就操了斑半个月，这段时间他都保持着面上的尊重，却用尽羞辱的手段，强迫斑达到他的每一个要求，在他的床上痛苦呻吟，毫无尊严地高潮，最后满屁股都是精液地瘫倒在床上。

男人亲够了，才拿出一小袋药给斑。“照着我上回给的药方吃几副，再把这药粉涂在伤口上，这一疗程就差不多可以结束了。”

出乎男人意料的是，斑并没有接过药。

“您在害羞什么？哦，您怕身上太脏，把药污染了是吗？您的头发上都沾着精液呢。”

fin.


	9. 【带柱】情敌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑柱斑带前提

都是斑的错

 

他是强悍的、温柔的、敦厚的、柔软的、美的。

带土在咬破柱间肩膀的时候这样想着，他突然明白为什么斑会对这个男人神魂颠倒了。

原本只是想羞辱传说中的忍者之神，却沉湎于这具肉体，在他的身上发泄了四五次。

现在，柱间脸上的仙人纹已经褪去，只剩事后的倦懒和真切的悲痛，他脸颊发红，却满是泪水。

带土看着倒是很惊奇。“怎么，哭什么，你刚刚难道没有享受到？”

柱间没有看他一眼，仍旧大开的双腿打着颤，他试了几次才合上腿侧躺着，动作间挤出了后面的液体。

带土握住他的膝盖再次分开他的腿，看着被磨得通红的腿根又来了兴趣。在他挺入时，房间门开了。

斑站在门口。带土还没见过斑这样愤怒。

带土看着斑冷笑，在斑狂躁地攻击过来时捏着柱间的下巴亲了他的嘴，然后大笑着躲进了神威空间。

他看着斑满腔的怒火憋回去，现在沉着脸走到床边。柱间仍在哭，看见斑来了拿袖子擦擦脸，然后遮住乱七八糟的下体。

带土再次大笑起来。他喜欢看见斑生气。


	10. 【柱斑】小花生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是熟悉的生子

这个婴儿像颗发育不良的干瘪的花生，又皱又小，连哭声也是细弱的，仿佛下一秒就会断气。带土很怕这个先天不足的弟弟会死去，不敢把婴儿放在石板床上——那上面很冷，只有一层破被褥，而且沾满冷掉的羊水和血水。这些液体从斑的身体里流出来的时候还冒着热乎乎的暖气，但没几秒就凉了。带土看一眼还躺在石板床上的斑——他依然没有清醒过来，还保持着双腿大张的姿势，放在身侧的手微微蜷起，眼睛只睁开一条小缝，能看见黑眼珠，半张的嘴里也还在呼着白气。命是没丢，但无论带土怎样叫他他都不回应。  
   
带土泄气了，他笨手笨脚地抱起裹在棉衣里的小弟弟，看着他细细的四肢，竟然想起来从人肚子里流出的白花花的肠子。他浑身一哆嗦，赶紧别过头，找块干净的布把弟弟包起来背在身后，他现在得好好帮斑收拾一下。  
   
斑的腿间一片狼籍，后面裂了一道大口子，还在汩汩地流血。带土红着脸擦去那些液体。斑难产，挣扎一个白天也没生下来，到最后他嗓子喊哑了，指甲抓断了，力气也快耗尽了，躺在床上喘得像个破风箱。带土看着他只有出气没有进气，还以为他要死了，哭得死去活来。可斑还能和往常一样瞪着带土，骂他又蠢又没用，只会哭。斑重重喘了几口气，挣扎着把腿分得更开，让带土把两只手伸进他里面，把那个已经有些撕裂的地方再扯开一些。带土哭哭啼啼地照做了，之后他就听见斑最凄厉的惨叫——一团血糊糊的东西滑了出来，斑的肚子瘪下去，血团子叽叽哭了几声，宣告生命的起始，可是斑也没了动静，摊在床上一动不动。  
   
带土还小，他没见过这么小的婴儿，更不明白该怎么照顾。他抱着小婴儿摇着哄了会儿，可是婴儿还在哼哼唧唧地哭。带土这才想想起来，小孩总是要吃奶的，于是他在斑的耳边说了声，再虔诚地、极小心地解开斑的衣扣（他怕斑觉得自己被冒犯）。斑的胸口平平坦坦，布满冷汗。带土大着胆子揉了揉，手下的肉软软的，应该有奶吧。他把婴儿放在斑的胸口，婴儿摸索着含住挺立的乳头，急切地吮吸起来，但没多久忽然大哭起来，没有牙的嘴紧紧咬着挺立的乳头，用脑门撞着斑的胸口。  
   
带土吓坏了，赶紧把弟弟抱起来哄。婴儿的劲儿还挺大，带土用了点力才把他从斑的怀里挖出来。带土哄着，无意间瞥见斑的乳头被吸得有点变形，上面除了层黏糊糊的口水，并没有白白的奶汁。  
   
带土还以为弟弟力气太小，吸不出奶，于是他趴在斑的身上，含住一侧的乳头用力吸，想帮着吸出来再让婴儿喝——但什么也没吸出来，他急了，慌忙挤压着乳肉。这一下，他听见斑的呼吸变深了，明白斑终于恢复了意识，他委屈地喊了声斑。  
   
斑努力睁开眼睛，嘴唇一开一合说着什么。  
   
“什么？”  
   
斑又提高声音。“那碗粥。”  
   
这次带土听见了，他马上背着婴儿，颠颠地跑去，把那碗凉透的粥烫了会儿，吹凉后一勺一勺喂着婴儿。  
   
说是粥，其实只有几粒米，剩下的全是半透明的米浆。喂了小半碗米浆后，婴儿用舌头把勺子往外顶——他吃饱了。  
   
婴儿吃了点东西，终于不哭了。带土吃力地扶起斑，让他把剩下的粥喝下去。这时候斑的意识已经模糊了，喝完粥就昏昏沉沉地睡过去。  
   
带土把熊皮毯子盖在斑的身上，自己也挤进去，抱着婴儿，紧紧贴在斑的身边。他又饿又困，没多久也睡着了。  
   
不知睡了多久，带土感觉到身旁有大的动静，他揉着惺忪的睡眼转头看，发现一个长头发的男人紧紧抱住斑，斑的胳膊无力地环着他的脖子。  
   
那个男人灰扑扑的，狼狈得可以，眼睛却在发亮。他亲着斑的头顶，喃喃道：“没事了，我在。”  
   
带土瞪大眼睛看着这个男人。

这个人叫柱间，他说他是带土和这个孩子的父亲。带土不太喜欢他。因为自己从来没有见过他，而且他笨手笨脚一点也不会做事，烧不起灶，洗不干净衣服，做不熟饭。但是斑很喜欢他，带土也没办法。

斑生产后虚弱极了，连坐起来的力气都没有，总是缩在柱间的怀里。带土跪在床边帮斑捏腿，他刚出生的弟弟蜷在斑的怀里喝奶，斑则是半合着眼，看不清是在睡觉还是怎么。

柱间拨开斑汗湿的头发，摸着他滚烫的脸，五官扭成窝瓜。斑生完有两天了，但一点也没好转，依旧是气息奄奄的模样。柱间皱着眉问带土胎盘有没有下来，带土茫然地摇头。

柱间明白为什么了。他急忙把斑放下，让带土带着弟弟在门外等，啪地一声甩上门。带土气鼓鼓的，把门推开一条缝偷看。

他看见柱间脱掉斑的裤子分开腿，整个人都趴在斑的身上，手伸进斑的后面。原本没什么反应的斑突然挣动起来，发出很痛苦的呻吟。柱间按住他的一只手，低着头对他说什么，带土可以很清晰地看见血从斑的身体里流出来，斑的呻吟逐渐变成惨叫，再次昏过去。柱间喘着粗气拔出手，手里拿着一个沾满血的黑糊糊的玩意。

这玩意一从身体里扯出来，斑的血就流个不停。带土一下子就哭了，柱间却非常冷静，他迅速找来干净的布擦干净血和失禁物，还给斑喂了一点药，冷静熟练的动作根本不像之前那个不会做家务的人。

剥离胎盘后斑大出血，但好歹撑了下来。


	11. 【路人斑】琼瑶抹布

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷死人的大纲文，依然是生怀流

斑喜欢直男柱间，柱间结婚的时候他喝醉了，不知道被谁带走。他脑子晕乎乎的，什么话都敢说，抱着那个男人又哭又笑又胡言乱语，最后眯着眼睛和他讲，我想要个小孩，你帮我。

那个人就把斑压在小巷的墙上，脱了裤子捅进去。斑没有做爱的经验，后面没被开发所以很紧，再加上没准备好疼得脸都皱在一起。那个人干了几下觉得这种姿势不舒服，就把斑翻了个身让斑正面贴着墙后入他。

斑尖叫起来，拼命摇头，那个人更兴奋了，压得更紧更用力地操，还把手伸进衣服里揉他的胸，把他的乳头玩得发青发紫还被墙蹭破皮。

那个人在斑的肚子里射了好几次，斑最后叫都叫不出声只是哭，那个人贴着斑的耳朵，一边摸着斑抽搐的小腹一边问，你吃够了吗？能怀上孩子了吗？

斑全程疼，一次都没射过，感觉这个人终于要停了赶紧点头，谁知道这个人一下子把他推在地上，让他趴着翘起屁股，又用这种姿势上了斑几次。斑嗓子都喊哑了，更没力气反抗，醉酒头又昏，直接被这个人操晕过去。

斑醒的时候发现自己躺在小巷里，上衣乱糟糟的，衣襟大开，裤子扔在一边，下面一片狼藉全是黏稠的精液，后面还被塞了什么东西胀得难受。他虽然喝断片但也知道自己被某人拖到巷子里强奸，气得发抖，穿好衣服后调整了好久的情绪才走出去。

他一走到族地就看见手下来找他。原来他赴宴前强调过不准打扰他，结果失踪了一天一夜，属下急得不行才抗命。属下见到他快被吓死了，斑的脸上没有一点血色，嘴唇甚至是乌青的，衣服还有点脏，壮着胆追问，斑说是去森林里散心，没有吃东西才这样，把手下打发走了。

回宅子后洗澡。他拔掉肛塞，才发现屁股里的精液多得可以流出来，这种失禁一般的感觉让他耻辱，他后来暗中查找强奸他的人，一直没找到。

四个月后，斑发现怀上小孩了。他又气又怕，不敢告诉其他人，自己又打不掉孩子，肚子大了以后天天用布束腹。

七个月的时候柱间告诉他水户怀孕了，开启傻爸爸模式的柱间一高兴就说了很多，斑听着像是有把刀在搅他的内脏，找了个借口离开，在一个巷口吐了出来。他觉得肚子越来越疼，想要扶着墙回家，被不放心跟过来的柱间拦住了，柱间看他脸色白得吓人腿还在发抖，皱紧眉头就给斑把脉，斑实在没有力气挣开，又没有勇气面对柱间，低着头摸着肚子不说话。但是他没能沉默太久，柱间什么还没说他就觉得肚子里的东西往下坠，什么液体一下子涌出后穴把他的裤子全浸湿了。斑低头一看，是红的血，他虚弱地叫了声柱间就昏过去了。

柱间把斑带回宇智波。

斑流下一个很小的成型的死胎。

流产后斑虚弱地不能下床，柱间又不能时刻照顾他，就嘱咐斑的一个手下好好照顾斑。斑躺在床上，身体疼，心里也疼，像是个活死人一样醒了睡睡了醒地过了半个月。

因为心情和手下不知情的原因，斑身体受到极大伤害，动不动就腰酸手软，查克拉也没用以前充沛，他找柱间，柱间也只能给他提供一些药方，说他这种情况要静养，吃药没有太多用处。但是斑忙得没有休息的时间，身体也一直拖着好不了。

这天斑积劳成疾新旧伤爆发，实在坚持不下去请假回家。他刚躺下，就看见一个人走进来。这个人走到他的床前，责备斑没有保护他的孩子，要斑加倍偿还。

斑不认识这个人，本能地出手攻击，却被这人一一化解。这人像是失去耐心一样把斑的衣服撕碎，抓着斑的手又强奸了他。这次他没过瘾，抱着浑身是精液的斑去了一个山洞。他废掉斑的查克拉，挑断斑的脚筋，把他养起来，有事没事就来操操，有时候还会叫一群人来轮奸斑。斑被他折腾得差点崩溃，不知过了多久才重新怀上。

斑怀孕后这个人就不折腾他了，反而仔仔细细地伺候着。这次斑的肚子大得很快，胎儿的健康状况也良好。在他快生了疼得大叫的时候和他说，你之前害死了我的妻儿，居然有脸说你也想要孩子，我要你赔偿。


	12. 【路人柱/扉柱】是兄弟

（1）

千手柱间褪去衣物踏入小溪，在溪水漫过腰胯时打了个寒颤。入秋没几日，燥热的暑气还未消，人们还穿着单薄的夏衣摇着蒲扇乘凉。山里却明显凉了起来，在太阳隐去时更甚，使这不深的溪水也能把皮肤冻得发红。适应片刻后，柱间深吸一口气，蹚着水往深处走去。虫子嘶哑哑的叫声吵得人心神不宁，但转而便被更大的水声盖过。柱间把散在背后的长发拢起来堆在身前，把发凉的水泼在背上。他宽阔的后背沾了水变得亮晶晶的，随着他的动作扭出肌肉的纹路。他已经很累了，眯着眼很慢地清洗皮肤上黏糊糊的体液。柱间捧起水，用力覆在自己饱满肿胀的胸口上。乳头又刺又疼，他拧起眉闷哼着，身体弹动一下，翻着碎银光斑的水面因此被搅得不安，涟漪荡开时映出两个扭曲的身影。

糟了。柱间动作一顿，这才发现不远的树上站了一个白发青年。他眨眨眼睛，正想喊忍者的名字时，那青年已经出现在他的面前。“你怎么来了，扉间？”柱间看着一脸不悦的青年，语气里有几分讨好的意味。 “大哥，你为什么在这里。”扉间眯起了眼，仔细打量着兄长赤裸的半身——除了滚落的水珠，没再看见其他痕迹。他稍稍松了口气。 “呃，我觉得太热，这水可凉，刚好能解暑。我没事，你快回去吧……” “走。” “什么？” “穿上衣服，和我走。”年轻的千手毫不掩饰自己的鄙夷，他捡起放在岸边的衣物，扔在了柱间的脸上。柱间慌忙接过，抱着衣服站在水中央，表情委屈极了。 扉间带着柱间去了千手族的老宅。自千手与宇智波结盟，族人便逐渐搬离这里，只留一些舍不得离开的老仆照看，所以随时可以住人。族人在外出执行任务时喜欢将这里作为补给点，柱间偶尔也会在这小住几日，只是扉间极少回来罢了。刚进屋，扉间便开始脱柱间的羽织。在手指触碰到冰凉的湿发时，柱间的身体明显僵硬起来。肢体的接触使柱间回忆起前半夜发生的事，他下意识拽住了衣领。“扉间，你做什么？” 扉间收回手，面上看不出什么异常，心脏却像是被谁攥紧，转而推了柱间一下，“你快去洗澡，我已经叫人把热水烧好了。” “呃，”柱间还是紧紧拽住衣襟，表情有些为难，“我才洗过……”扉间碰了碰柱间露出的一小截手臂，说道：“你刚没擦水又出汗，你说要不要再洗一次。”柱间不情不愿地绕到屏风背后，扉间便将他脱下的半湿的衣物一件件拾起，正想叫家仆拿去清洗，却忽然嗅到一股淡淡的烟草与脂粉味。可能大哥悄悄去了赌场。那里从不少有烟和女人。或许刚才就是想洗去身上沾着的赌场的味道。扉间这样想着。但当扉间抱起衣物时，一件白色地物什掉了出来，落在地板上发出一声闷响。这是一个小瓷罐。扉间全身的血液都凝固了，他本就颜色淡薄的嘴唇颤抖着，失掉了更多的血色。这个小物件，斑昨天才与他提起过。

扉间让一个老仆把衣服带去清洗，并嘱咐不要靠近这间房间。仆人走后，他才慢慢吐出一口气，蹲下拾起这个瓷罐，紧紧攥在手中。

斑与他说，柱间去大名那里太过频繁，还说在大名府见过一种新进贡的小罐，里面装着的软膏有着极其不堪的用途。（2）

柱间才从屏风后出来，便被扉间抓住肩膀按倒在地。他毫无防备，摔得眼睛发黑，喘了会儿才回过神来，却也明白这意味着什么。

“扉间，”扉间没有收敛手上的力道，柱间甚至听见关节处发出的响声。他疼得表情扭曲，却轻轻抓住扉间地肌肉紧绷的手臂，小心安抚着，“你……”

“大哥，你还想瞒我多久。”扉间低声说着，竭力抑制自己快要按捺不住的愤怒。怒火在他的胸口翻滚燃烧，搅得他喉头发紧，大脑混沌一片。

柱间从未见过弟弟这样的愤怒，他想要说什么，话语却像是被扉间散发出的怒火烧化，像麦芽糖似的融在他的唇齿间，只得扯出一个尴尬的笑容。

房间里只点了一支蜡烛，烈烈的烛火不算明亮，却晃得扉间眼睛发疼。他终于忍受不住，冲着还在微笑的兄长咆哮道：“你还有心情开玩笑！”失控的查克拉爆发出来，扉间周围的气流混乱起来，像是利刃向屋内的物件冲去，木制家具上多了许多划痕，就连柱间的脸也被被划开一道口子。烛火跳动几下熄灭了，房间陷入一片昏暗。柱间不知道该如何向扉间解释，体内残余的药物却开始发挥作用。他的呼吸逐渐加重，恼人的欲望在他的血管经络里游走，又慢慢在下腹集中，性器很快抬头，就要掩饰不住。“好，这件事我们明天再说，你先起来。”柱间终于还是开口了，语气里里带着不容置疑的命令。但正气头上的扉间并没有注意到柱间发红的脸和透着情欲的声音，他以为柱间想要躲避他的问题。“大哥你不要岔开话题！这种事情怎……” “我说了，你起来！”柱间终于怒了。 “……”扉间顿时失去了按住兄长的力气。柱间立刻推开他，站起来转过身，一边松着腰带一边向屋外走去。虽然只是一瞬，扉间还是发现了浴衣被顶起一块。 瓶子里是催情的软膏。斑傍晚时的话忽然在脑海里响起。这件事我不好开口，你去让他停止这种幼稚的行为，别把木叶的脸丢尽了。回忆里的斑继续说着，他面无表情，却吐露着最恶毒最残忍的语言。扉间只觉胸腔里的那个器官跳得愈加快速，擂鼓一般的轰鸣突然在耳边炸响。他想尊重兄长的选择，却无法看着兄长为了村子受尽侮辱。这可是他的哥哥，他从少年时期就爱慕的人——

扉间拽住柱间的被汗水浸湿的手臂，柱间本就发软的双腿再无法支撑身体的重量，他再次被扉间按倒在地，但在他皱眉开口前扉间低下了头。扉间轻轻贴上他的嘴唇。嘴唇上柔软的触感只有短短几秒，但足以堵住柱间即将出口的话语。“大哥，”扉间垂下眼看着他一脸震惊的兄长，语气和缓，手却坚定地伸入浴衣下摆，握住了已经抬头的性器，“你别走，让我帮你。”他犹豫了一下，但很快抚慰起手中的东西。“别——”柱间的声音颤抖极了，他想要推开扉间，却又无法反抗身体的本能。他的视线渐渐被水雾模糊，白发青年的脸因此看不真切，却隐约有了少年时候的样子。不多会，扉间便感觉到手中肿胀的阳物开始跳动，他知道柱间快到了，于是加快手上的动作，柱间难耐地皱起眉，发出一声痛苦又愉悦的呻吟，弓起腰在他的手中释放出来。苍白的手指沾上了点点浊液，扉间这才回过神来。他迟疑地看向柱间，却发现兄长用手臂遮住眼睛，带着哭腔的呼吸声支离破碎。“大哥，我……”直到呼吸平静下来柱间才坐起身，看着懊恼地低着头地青年叹了口气。他一手揽住了扉间的肩膀，一手按住他的后脑，让弟弟靠在身上。“行了，你难过什么。”

扉间默不作声地推开柱间，却被柱间按得更紧。他痛苦地闭上眼，却也抬手轻轻抱住他的兄长。

（3）

不知谁先开始亲吻对方的脸颊，二人很快吻得难解难分。唇舌纠缠的同时双手也在解着对方的衣物，两具赤裸的身体终于紧紧贴在一起。

“快，快点……”柱间被软膏的余效折腾得身体发软面色潮红，光是皮肤的触碰已经无法满足，他希望可以有更深的接触。结实的双腿环上扉间的腰，催促着青年继续。

扉间也早已呼吸粗重，得到同意后他四处寻找可以润滑的东西，但只看见那个白瓷罐。他没有用瓷罐里的软膏，却红着脸舔湿自己的手指，继而向柱间的身后探去。柱间抬起腰配合扉间的动作，额上立刻滚下了汗珠。被异物入侵的感觉起初并不好受，而且因为扉间的动作太过于小心，他并没有太多快感，难耐的燥热却更加烧人。不多的耐心却在软膏的作用下消失殆尽，柱间觉得扉间小心的动作比软膏更折磨自己，他重重地喘着气，在扉间没有防备的时候突然抓着他的手腕拽出他的手指，然后握住那人顶端已经湿润的性器往自己身后送去——因为未完全扩张，进入的时候二人都发出了痛苦的喘息，但仅是停了数秒，扉间便开始抽插。

“唔，扉间……”

柔软紧致的地方挤压着身体最敏感的器官，灭顶的快感使扉间再也没法小心地对待自己的兄长，他将身体的动作托付给本能，每次顶入都毫不压制力道，顶得柱间用手臂勾紧他的肩膀，呻吟中带着的哭腔越来越重。

扉间俯下身，一边在柱间宽阔的胸膛上啄下短急的吻，一边粗暴地揉捏着柱间涨红的下身。在他咬上柱间的乳头时，柱间承受不住似的摇头，嘴里吐出几个毫无意义的音节，眼泪也涌得更凶，将几缕发丝黏在脸上，样子淫乱极了。

“啊！”在扉间用力辗过某处时柱间的身体忽然僵硬，他被极致的快感刺激得眼前发黑，张着嘴像缺氧般的喘着气，半天没能缓过来。扉间察觉到这就是柱间最敏感的地方，于是恶意地变着角度顶弄那处，胀大的阳物被收紧的穴口挤压，自己的呼吸也因此乱了节奏。他干脆抱紧柱间，二人汗湿的胸膛紧紧相贴，急促的鼻息交织着，下身的动作却愈加疯狂，在柱间的泣音中同时达到了高潮。

扉间抽出性具时，粘腻的液体缓缓从还未合拢的后穴淌出。两人的下体都一片不堪，但他们都没有停止的意思。柱间的呼吸中还带着难耐的情欲，扉间也未软下去。于是扉间拉起躺倒的柱间，用力咬上他的嘴唇。

他们是兄弟，他们是一族一村的首领，他们有太多的枷锁与责任，使得他们原本相容的灵魂被划分为两个独立的存在，但此时他们紧紧相拥，让本该相容的再次契合。

FIN.


	13. 【路人斑】采访

是么，你们在了解他的事。

我与斑的第一次见面并不愉快。两个月前的一个傍晚，我提着野兔的耳朵回家。暮色四合，视野并不清爽，我无意间踩到一个软物，受惊地抬起脚看，野草丛中露出一截灰白的小腿，我大着胆子摸了摸，还是温热的，赶紧拨开草丛把人拖出来。这是一个下身裸体的男人，上衣被推到胸口上方，浑身是精斑，已经气息奄奄。我不知道他是谁也不知道是谁把他弄成这样的，更害怕被人误解这些都是我做的，吓得丢了兔子跑。可是没跑多远，我开始惦记那只肥壮的野兔，也慢慢担忧这个人会死去。于是只好忸怩地原路返回，把我的斗篷披在他身上，手提着兔子托着他的屁股，背着他回家。

回家后我帮他擦净身体，处理伤口，还给他灌了一碗加了消炎草药的米汤。


	14. 【柱斑/路人斑】叫爸爸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太监x斑

 

“不，不要了……求你。”

这是我第一次见到斑这样狼狈。

他跪在我的脚下，一只手抓住被扯碎的衣服，另一只紧紧抱着肚子。他的衣服太短，肚子又太大，稍微动一下，滚圆的肚子就会露出来，滑稽又可怜。

他一向睁不开的眼睛现在瞪得很大，长睫毛湿乎乎的抖个不停。他突然跪着向我磕头——和柱间一样。

“求你了，不要这样。”

我用鞋尖碰他的大肚子，问他：“这杂种的爹是谁。”

“是，是……”

我那么喜欢他，他却背着我和别人搞上，还把肚子搞大了。我现在对他已经没什么感情了，招招手让仆从上来。

“把阿辉牵过来。”

斑猛地抬起头，发白的嘴唇抖着，发出一声悲哀的呜咽。哦，他在哭，眼泪把他沾着灰尘的脸弄得更花。他还知道我生气了，真难得。

阿辉颠颠地跑来，冲斑摇着尾巴。

我让阿辉把斑压在地上操。

阿辉不明白为什么，但它很高兴，开心地趴在斑的背上。

斑发出一声凄厉的惨叫，继而大哭起来，阿辉被他吓了一跳，木木地退出来，用湿润的舌舔着斑的脸。

我知道阿辉不会继续了，就让人把它带下去。

斑翘着屁股趴在地上，抖得厉害。他的腿间全是白白的精液——当然不是阿辉的，它只是一条狗——这些都是刚才轮奸他的人留下来的。

“你太让我失望了。”我在他的耳边说着。

斑的表情慢慢变了，豆大的汗珠从他的额头上滚下来，他的脸越来越白，抱着肚子呻吟着，再也起不来。

这杂种提前出来了。


	15. 兽交斑

男人擦去了手上沾着的粘稠体液，才慢悠悠地带上手套。手套光滑的触感与湿热的口腔截然不同，却让他回忆起刚才扯着斑的舌头的场面。他当时将两根手指伸进斑的嘴里，夹着那柔软的舌头玩弄着，唾液从斑开合的嘴角流出，混着不断溢出的眼泪滑下，滴在挺立的乳间上，他的头发被人拽着，只能被迫仰起头挺起胸，让人肆意玩弄。男人觉得斑现在双眼失焦，低声呜咽的样子有趣极了，便轻轻拍了下斑泛红的脸颊，斑却像是失去了感知能力，半天才勉强抬起眼看着男人，没几秒又痛苦地闭上眼，嘴里发出混乱的音节，全身颤抖不止，身下硬挺的性器抖了抖，却因为被细管堵住而无法流出一滴液体。

他现在跪在地上，被一个人从背后抱住操弄，那人疏眉细眼，身材矮小，力道却不轻。他一边发狠地干着，一边用力揉捏着斑的腰腹和胸口，用交织着痛楚的快感几次将斑推到了顶点，却又恶意地堵住阴茎顶端的小口 ，不让斑痛快地发泄。男人舔了舔嘴唇，鬼使神差地用带着手套的手套弄斑的性器，在手套粗糙表面的刺激下，斑的呻吟骤然提高，身体在瞬间变得僵硬，却还是没能射出来，他身后的男人却因为肠道的剧烈挤压，射了斑一肚子浊液。被反复折腾却得不到释放，斑渐渐失去了力气，意识也开始恍惚，在身后的男人抽离性具起身后终于支撑不住，仰面倒在台上，大口大口地喘气，胀得发红的阴茎也慢慢软下去。两个男人满意极了，回到观众席还低声交流感想，并饶有兴趣地看着舞台，期待着能有更精彩的节目。

一个驯兽师上前简单地检查了斑的身体，确定他的身体情况后朝后台打了个手势。后台传来一阵骚动和野兽的咆哮，没多久便安静下来。观众们屏息凝神，死死盯着舞台。

驯兽师抓住斑无力抬起的手，用一副手铐铐住。金属冰凉的触感让斑混沌的脑袋稍微回过了神，他正想抬起头，却被什么按倒。看清压在身上的是什么后，他的眼里第一次出现了惊慌。

四头体型巨大的野兽围着他，最强壮的那头将一只前爪踏在斑的胸口上，湿润冰凉的鼻子在他的身上蹭着嗅着。

“这是为了补偿没能上台感受的观众们特地准备的节目。”

“开，开什么玩笑！”斑感觉到一具沉重的身体压了上来，他拼命挣扎，却没法摆脱四头进入发情期的野兽的压制。“好好享受吧，你以为我们特意让观众把你操开是为了什么？”驯兽师的鞭子重重甩在斑的脸边，他哈哈大笑着，“老实点，不然疼的是你。”鞭子划破空气的声音让斑一时愣了神，那野兽趁机咬住斑的肩膀将他翻了个身。紧接着野兽带着腐臭的粗重呼吸喷在他的后颈上，一个滚烫坚硬的东西贴上了他的臀缝。  
“不……不要……”

厚实的爪踩住了斑的肩膀，他的脸被迫贴在了地上，屁股却高高翘起，那畜生兴奋地从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，粗糙的舌不停舔着他布满汗水的脊背，它身下的肉棒硬得发颤，蹭了几下便挤进了那处窄窄的穴口。斑觉得自己听见了皮肉撕裂的声音，他疼得叫出声来，冷汗直淌。很快地，过分紧致的地方在血的滋润下变得松软湿润，野兽闻到了血腥味，更加兴奋，叼着斑后颈的皮肤，用力将整根性器捅了进去。

斑痛苦地伏趴在地上，疼得脸色发白，哭着想要爬离野兽可怕的性器。但他刚有了点动作，那畜生就像是看穿了一样，将自己的利爪狠狠刺进斑的腹部，硬是将他拖了回来，楔子般的肉棒陷得更深了些。

底下的叫好声一片。

其余三头野兽不耐烦地用前掌拍着地面，催促着要趴在斑身上的那头快一些。那头野兽冲着它们咆哮，动作中将斑往前顶了一点，斑翻着白眼张着嘴，半天才吐出呻吟。

fin


	16. 【路人斑/路人柱】马戏团

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 找不齐了只剩这点

（1）

红豆糕，如果有红豆糕就好了。带土靠在冰凉的铁门边，舔了舔嘴唇，这样想着。

小小的一块就够了，不用使用那些上好的材料，也不用制作得很精致。像小时候邻居家的老奶奶送给自己的那块就好。轻轻咬下一口，沙状的点心很快就会融化在舌尖，软糯甜腻的味道从口腔慢慢滑至心脏，又甜又暖，足够驱赶这冷湿的囚笼里无尽的孤独与痛苦。

“唔——”带土正回忆着儿时舌头尝到的点心的味道，却忽然被几声难受的呜咽打断。他循声看了看，发现柱间难受地蹲在笼子的一角，捂着胃，不断干呕。

“你的病还没好？”

“……快好了。”柱间自嘲地笑了笑，开口正想说什么却忽然变了脸色，哇地一声吐了出来。

这病哪里是快好的样子，分明更加严重了。带土皱着眉看着那猛的弯下去的脊背，瘪了瘪嘴。那些人仗着柱间极强的自愈能力，根本不会对柱间的健康上心，却不曾想，忍者之神也是血肉之躯，多年前柱间正是因为器官衰竭而亡的。

柱间病了好几天，都是斑在照顾他。一向傲慢的宇智波跪坐在地上，让千手躺在他的腿上休息，并且撕碎自己的衣服，浸了凉水搭在柱间额上降温，甚至还……回忆至此，带土的表情变得很古怪，他用力摇头，将两个大男人抱在一起嘀嘀咕咕地讲着童话谈着八卦的画面甩出脑海，看见那画面，带土被惊悚得连嘲笑他们“纯洁的朋友关系”都忘记了，只能瞪着他们发懵。但昨天太阳还未落时，斑便被那些人带走，现在都没回来，估计离被玩死不远了。斑死不死无所谓，带土巴不得斑能早点咽气，可柱间不能死，如果想要恢复神威必须要靠柱间的力量。现下柱间需要更多的照顾，而不是硬撑和回忆过往，这就意味着……

内心的挣扎许久，带土还是将自己今天的水分了部分出来，他别扭地走到墙角，轻轻拍了拍柱间剧烈颤抖的背。“喂，喝点水。”手下触碰的本该是饱满结实的肌肉，此时却是凸起的骨骼与烫人的体温。柱间重重喘了喘，捏了袖子擦了嘴角，摇着头拒绝了。

“你更需要。”他的声音沙哑极了，仿佛被过高的体温灼坏。他努力扯出一个微笑，有点浑浊的眼努力聚焦，安慰带土道：“我再休息一下就好。”

真是会耍小孩子脾气！带土忽然体会到了斑经历过的无力感。他拧起眉瞪大眼，表情有些扭曲，低低地骂了柱间一句：“你在胡说什么，到现在你还相信自己的身体？”

“哈，你生气的样子真的好像斑，不愧是同族人……”

“给我喝！”带土不是斑，对柱间从没那么多的耐心。他懒得继续和老小孩理论，直接扣住长发男人的下颌，轻松掰开他的嘴，硬是将水灌了下去。柱间被呛得直咳，眼角堆满了泪花，却因为体弱无力推开带土，只得委屈地把水咽了下去。

就像是哄小孩子一样，喂完水后，带土又折腾了好久才让忍者之神躺下休息。柱间枕着他的衣服，躺在干燥柔软的草堆上睡得挺沉，只是双颊带着病态的潮红，呼吸短而急促，体温也高得不正常。带土累得出了一身汗，也不管干净不干净，干脆一屁股坐在地上。与柱间相处越久，他越是佩服自己的老祖宗。居然可以忍受这样一个人，斑才应该是最隐忍的忍者。就在带土认为可以安安静静享受会儿独处时光时，笼外传来了不小的动静。那些人肆无忌惮地大笑着，言语粗俗不堪，金属触碰的声音也不断传来，带土慌忙看了柱间一眼，发现男人并无苏醒的迹象才稍微放松下来。

铁门被用力拉开，那些人往笼内扔了什么进来。那东西发出了一声闷哼，便趴在地上不动了。带土本能地看了看，才意识到这是斑。仅是过了一夜，斑的样子却狼狈得可怕。他赤裸着身体，长发乱糟糟的，身上满是血，背上的血珠慢慢滚了下来，在他的身下凝成一个暗色的小水洼。这颜色让带土想起来红豆糕，他一下子对这一糕点产生了深深的厌恶。“马戏团”喜欢玩弄他们，但从不会见血，带土不明白他们是用什么道具才将斑弄得满是伤痕。

为首的男人啐了口，狠狠踢了斑一脚，就像是踢一个人皮口袋。“真是恶心，老子倒了大霉才负责将他带回来！”斑毫无反应，软着四肢瘫在地上。带土这才注意到血腥味与野兽独特的腥臊味是从斑的身上传来的，他被熏得皱起了眉头，稍稍挪得远了些。

斑的脸色白得像纸，嘴唇和下巴却被血液弄得艳丽。他裸露的背上满是又深又长的抓痕，有几条深可见骨，森森的白骨就这样暴露出来。带土回忆起刚才隐约听见台前传来的的野兽的咆哮和斑嘶哑的惨叫，不由得打了个寒颤。他明白这次他们拿斑表演什么了。

这些人为了讨观众的欢心，真是什么都干得出来。

技师们在一旁安慰男人。“爷，您别生气，那些畜生尿他身上，这可是说您的训练有效，它们真的把斑当作同类了啊……”男人听了这话得意地哼了声，点了支雪茄叼在嘴里，开始炫耀他高超的训练技巧，却毫无为斑和柱间治疗的打算。

“我也是一时兴起，没想到这家伙这么讨发情的畜生喜欢，诶，你们录那些畜生操他的视频了么？这么好的素材，可不能漏了……”

带土冷冷地听着技师们的谈话，对像尸体一样瘫着的斑忽然生了同情。他慢慢靠近斑，无意间看见眼男人血淋淋的下体。野兽的利爪和带着倒刺的性器将斑的腰背和后穴撕得血肉模糊，直到现在还在淌血。带土犹豫了一下，还是摸了摸那里，却触电似的收回了手。

就像在触摸一块刚从血浆里拿出的生肉。

“对了，上头高兴，准许我们兄弟爽爽，但有位大人物指名要伤疤脸，所以他不行……”尾音还未结束，突然有人拽住了带土，把他往外推。剩下的技师们的话却不断传到带土的耳里，就像一条湿滑的蛇缠在他的脖子上，逼得他冒着阵阵的冷汗。

“斑？被畜生干过，他那里还能用？可惜了，一直想好好操他一顿的。”

“啧，一顿哪里够？不过我看初代就不错。”

“他现在发着烧，多没意思。”

“年轻人，你不明白，他现在发烧，那里一定更烫更软吧？”

“还是你考虑周到！”

“哟，都脱裤子了，你想现在就开始？”

“难道还要等？你看，他正看着你呐！”

“嘶……我怎么觉得他在看斑？”

“斑？他们果然有一腿……

 

（2）

他在看着我。

忍者之神，初代火影，千手柱间，在看我。

我一直很喜欢他的眼睛。他总是弯着眼，温和地冲你笑，哪怕你是他的敌人，哪怕你是地位卑微的贱民。他的瞳色是很漂亮的深棕，在仙人模式时则变成麦穗般的金黄，望着他的眼睛，你似乎就看见了沉沉的森林。但现在他的瞳仁有些浑浊，而且湿漉漉的，仿佛森林里起了雾，胧胧的看不真切。

我听说他已经病了几天，现在看见他虚弱的样子才相信。我一直渴求的、强大温和的男人，他现在生着病，但他在看我——

就在我忍不住解开腰带，准备好好享受这具我渴求已久的肉体时，同僚拉住了我。他们大笑着说柱间没在看我。我这才意识到他的眼里并没有我。他的眼神有些溃散，乍看上去集中在我身上，但是……

他看的是斑，那个躺在我脚边，半小时前还雌伏在畜生身下与畜生交欢的男人。柱间干裂的嘴唇动了动，但由于重病已经发不怎么出声音了。但我读懂了他在说什么。

斑。

他在呼喊他的朋友。

又是斑。

这个男人到底有什么好的！

我低头看着斑，这人像尸体一样躺着，却依旧能够吸引别人的注意。这个暴徒，叛贼，人尽可夫的婊子，他凭什么可以吸引柱间的关注！怒火从心底烧起，烧上了我的筋脉骨骼，烧坏了我的耐心，我狠狠踢上了斑的肚子，皮靴的圆头都深深陷入了他柔软的腹部。但斑就像真正的尸体一样，一动不动。然而柱间却发出了痛苦的呜咽，似乎刚才那脚踢在了他的神经上。

“不……”他艰难地开口，沙哑的嗓音微弱又刺耳，却让我异常心痒，“不要再对斑……咳咳……”尾音未完，他却坚持不住，低下头又咳又喘，顺直的头发随着他身体的剧烈颤抖滑下他的肩头，遮住了他的潮红的脸颊。

见着这幕。我满腔的怒火终于找到了宣泄的口。我拦住了猴急地向柱间扑上去的人，用眼神示意他稍等片刻。然后，我蹲下，抬起柱间的下巴，与他的视线齐平，用极其诚恳的语气对他说到：“初代大人，你看，我们辛苦了这么久都没能得到安慰，斑刚才害的我们差点损失了团长最喜爱的宠物，我们这样做既是在教训他，也是……”

与我交好的几人明白了我的意思，干脆当着柱间的面，俯下身恶劣地玩弄斑的头发和没被血与体液沾染的皮肤。这些露骨的动作不堪入目，足够逼迫柱间说出我想听的话了。

“我明白你们的意思。”没错，聪明如他，柱间察觉了我的暗示。他看着我，眼神冷得可怕，我在他的眼里看见了我的倒影，就像是一条缠在树上的蛇一般扭曲。而他是树，我就是那蛇。现在，蛇要霸占着棵树了。我还从未见过他这般严肃的样子，却感到了极大的快感。

他停了下来，看向了斑。“你们必须收手，有什么……尽管发泄在我身上。”

我咧嘴笑了起来。“那你得拿出点诚意来，初代大人。”

身后的几人玩弄斑玩得愈加厉害，有个人甚至掏出了那玩意，在斑的脸上蹭着，粘稠的体液尽数抹在了他脸上。

柱间深吸一口气，他慢慢抖落带土给他披盖的外套，再脱下衣物。看着他并不带刻意诱惑的动作，我的下面却硬得发疼，我咽了口唾沫，才止住了冲上去撕碎他衣服的欲望。终于，他变的浑身赤裸，在我面前坐了下来，朝我打开了双腿。

我没有动容。但天知道我忍耐得有多痛苦。

他看着我麻木的表情，也明白光是这样并不能使我满意。于是，他将自己的手指含在口中，细细舔弄，发出啧啧的水声。直到几根手指被他舔得湿润，唾液也顺着开合的嘴角淌下，他才抽出了手指，红着脸，慢慢将被自己舔湿的手指挤入后穴开始扩张。

这是怎样艳丽的场面。但还远远不够。我依旧没有露出满意的表情，反而不耐烦地踩在了斑的膝窝上，斑原本看不出异常的小腿一下子扭曲成了令人牙酸的角度。在斑身上疯狂泄欲的几人不满地骂了我几句，却依旧没有停下自己的动作。适才斑差点用铁链勒死团长最心爱的狮虎兽，被我打碎了膝盖骨，不知道我这一踩，他今后还能不能站起来。虽然柱间病得眼花，但我相信凭借他的经验，他能够看出斑的双腿已经废了。他最大的错误就是让我发现他与斑之间的深厚情谊，这使我可以毫无顾虑地利用他们的感情来得到我想要的。

果然，柱间的表情一点一点阴沉下来，他的眼眶红得更厉害了。

“你说过，不会再动斑的！”柱间的身体微微发抖，不知道是因为愤怒还是病弱。我舔了舔嘴唇，狠狠抽了他一巴掌。

“这就是你的诚意？那你只有看着你的朋友被我们玩死了！”我冲他吼道。我的耐心快要消失了，现在只想抱住他用力操进他的身体里。

我并没有控制手中的力度，柱间被我平时用来抽打畜生的力道打得偏过头去，几缕发丝缠在我的手指上，我便顺势拽住发根，将他拖到我的面前。

“向来听说初代大人的口才不错，这也是能做得很好的，不是吗？”我按住柱间的后脑，让他贴近我的胯下。

柱间闷着没有其他动作，但没等我再次发火，他便顺从地伸出舌头，舔了舔我的阴囊。他的舌头真烫，烫得我一个哆嗦。我舒服地长叹一声，紧紧揪住他的头发，将他按得更紧。

他发出一声难受的呜咽，鼻尖正好抵在我半勃起的东西上。他不敢停下，乖巧地顺着囊袋往上舔弄着，再将他滚烫的手伸进我的裤中，小心地服侍着我。就像是小心讨好大人的孩子，做遍了可以取悦大人的事，只为得到一小块甜腻的糖果。

他笨拙地含住我的顶端，技术并不是很好，但他的顺从和过高的体温令我沉醉，我干脆放开喉咙喘出来。不知道是不是我的呻吟过大，玩弄斑的几个人停了下来，渐渐靠近柱间，手也不老实地摸上了他的胸膛和后穴，我可以明显感受到他的僵硬。

有个人实在忍受不住，扣紧柱间的腰，用力顶入他的身体。他的泪水一下子涌了出来，皱紧眉，竭力忍受着身后那人毫无规律的、就像是发情的公狗一般粗鲁的动作。我摸了摸他红得更厉害的脸颊，发现更加烫手。就在这时，柱间抬眼，充满感激地看了我一眼，就像他往常一样真诚包容，他在感谢我让那些人放过了斑——我的大脑在瞬间变得一片空白，眼前闪过一道白光。等我清醒的时候，发现已经射进了他的嘴里。白浊从柱间的嘴角滑下，他伸出舌头，细细舔去。

霸占他后穴的人一个用力，柱间便被顶得往前滑，刚好栽到我的怀里，赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴着我还未软下的东西。

我大脑中的理智彻底被烧光。我低吼一声，用力拧上他的乳尖。  
Fin.  
嗯，大概就到这里吧，可能会继续写……


	17. 【路人斑】监狱

斑不是一直带着手套吗？如果取了手套，那双手一定很好看，手指细细长长摸上去还没有茧，但力气很大，可以操作沉重的武器，也可以拧断人的脖子。监狱里的人想要玩斑的手指，就掐着斑手臂上的经脉让他动不了，再慢慢地一根一根地舔着他微微发抖的手指。斑被恶心到了，啐了那人一脸，那人一生气，就叫手下人拿来绳子和布条，把斑的每一根手指都缠上，再用其他的布和细绳塞进他的嘴里压紧他的舌头，在后脑打上结。斑看不出这些人要玩什么花样，谁知道他们就这样把拴着手指的绳子吊在天花板上的滚轮上，一个一身蛮力的人站在后面用力拉绳子。斑一下子从椅子上被拉起来，最后连脚尖都离地了，手上的关节断开，手指被拉长一倍，软软地吊在半空。他想叫出来，但舌头被压住嘴里也被塞满，根本喊不出声，只有呜呜地小声呻吟，眼泪吧哒吧哒地掉，脚乱蹬着，不小心踢到了人，那些人又开始用同样的手段玩他的脚，一边玩一边嘲笑斑为什么不结印吐火来烧他们，难道现在手和嘴只能伺候男人了，云云。玩着玩着又觉得没意思，干脆把斑的裤子扒下来，把半勃的阴茎也系上绳子。过一会儿看斑快不行了又把他放下来，往他嘴里罐水，反复几次，斑的阴茎胀得紫红，睾丸变大许多，感觉皮都有点透明，好像要被撑破。斑昏过去才被放下来，那些人解开绳子，取出塞嘴里的布条，就把他扔回牢房里了。斑失禁得一塌糊涂。

带土不知道呀，他看看斑身上没有什么伤痕，但是脸上全是眼泪口水，眼睛鼻子都很红，以为又是被性虐，就没怎么管。过了会儿晚饭送过来了，带土很开心地吃。斑这时候醒了，他想撑着地坐起来，却发现手指虽然不疼了，但已经变形根本用不上力气，只好用肩膀抵着地板蹭，把肩膀磨破了才靠着墙坐着。带土奇怪斑不吃东西，问了句斑也没理他，就没管。直到狱卒来收碗，顺便嘲笑斑今天下午的表现，带土才知道发生了什么。带土又惊又怒。他想斑不吃东西往大概是因为手上没力气，舌头也被磨破嚼不了，第二天吃的送来时悄悄留了点，在狱卒收走碗后让斑靠过来，嚼成泥再嘴对嘴用舌头推给斑，斑连吞咽都很困难，还是默默吃着。后来那群人逼斑为他们口，斑认出那天出主意玩他的人，装作配合的样子，一边帮他口一边用还有些变形的手指拨弄他的蛋蛋，然后在那人舒服得揪住他的头发，快要射出来的时候咬断他的阴茎。周围人被吓惨了，这时斑吐掉那截肉棒，一嘴一脸的血，还看着他们笑，看得那些人毛骨悚然。


	18. 【带斑】如何豢养一只狼妖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兽形交

如何正确豢养一只狼妖

 

带土不算是彻底的白眼狼。一是因为他不像其他的狼一样，眼睛细长眼白又多；二是因为他是念着旧情的人，所以在那件事后，依然好吃好喝地伺候着斑。

所谓旧情，就是指斑在猎人那里买下他后，养了他几十年，教他做一条温顺听话的狗，把他从只会哀哀叫唤的毛球养成了能熟练使用妖力变成人形的大妖怪的事。但是斑忘记了，狼始终是狼，哪怕会亲呢地摇尾巴吐舌头，被磨成狗的皮囊，也还有一副狼心狼肺，依然会抠瞎猎物的眼啃咬猎物的骨痛饮猎物的血。所以，他才会保持脆弱的人形，浑身赤裸地被禁在这里，等着带土细心的“照顾”。

带土端着盘子走进房间时，斑正背对着他侧卧在床上，披散的长发和弯曲的身体线条让他的背影看上去温和又平静。带土放下盘子，拨弄着斑柔软的头发，刻意露出斑被遮住的后颈，然后张开嘴，毫不留情地咬住已经布满齿痕的皮肤。

斑的身体一下子变得僵硬，不自然地抽动一下，似乎想要挣开。带土干脆爬上床，压在斑的背上，牙齿更加用力，轻松咬破皮肤，贪婪地吮吸着淌出的血。斑深吸一口气，捏紧拳头竭力抑制自己的动作，任凭带土喝自己的血。

不知过了多久，带土才松开嘴。他用湿热的舌尖轻轻扫着那圈牙印，把滚出的血珠全部卷进了嘴里。带土知道，斑是只不知活了多久的老妖怪，什么伤没受过什么苦没吃过，却偏偏惧怕着轻柔的触碰。果然，斑颤抖得更厉害，嘴里发出呜呜的哽咽，手指松了又紧，最后软绵绵地虚握着。

带土笑了起来，他握住斑的手，与斑十指相扣，俯下身亲着斑微微抽动的手指。

你要是真的能这样听话就好了。带土轻声说着。为什么要恢复妖力呢，你的人形比兽形好看多了。哦，我忘了，你现在看不见。

现在正直隆冬，带土说话的时候都呼着白气，斑光裸的身体却很烫，手心甚至还发了一层薄汗。带土是怕冷的体质，又在外面冻了一天，现在恨不得让斑变回兽形，然后自己像小时候那样睡在黑狼的肚皮下。不过给斑妖力太危险，他可不想被暴怒的黑狼咬断脖子。好在现在斑是他的狗，他是斑的主人，他可以命令斑做一切事情。

我冷，你得让我暖和起来。

斑喉头的喘息骤然变粗。他让带土滚开，却被带土翻过身子重重扇了一巴掌。

你还没学会服从吗？

斑冷笑道，我们都是宇智波，只会服从自己。

带土也笑了。但你说过，我就是宇智波斑，所以你现在得听我的。

斑一脸不屑，灰蒙的眼睛注视着带土身旁的空气。你的出息也就这样了，滚开。

你舍得我滚开吗？要是没有我，你连半天也活不下去。外面都在传只要能喝你的血吃你的肉，就可以继承你的妖力，要不是我保护着你，你现在怕是连骨头渣也没留下。

哦，那我会告诉他们，有个废物天天像是吃奶的羊羔一样喝我的血，还不是个蠢货。

带土怒极反笑，他拿起餐盘里的一个小药包，在斑的眼前晃了晃。你提醒我了，你知道我今天带的是什么药么？

斑当然看不出，但他听见了拆开纸包的窸窣声，接着他的脸颊被带土捏住，被迫张开嘴。斑惊恐地睁大眼。带土在往他的嘴里倒药粉。他条件反射地想把药粉吐出来，带土却把他的脸往后压，直到他下巴和脖颈拉成一条直线，越往外推药粉越咽下去，他又死死抓着带土的手臂，但完全不能移动他半分。倒完药粉，带土又含了口药水喂给斑，让斑咽下那些白色粉末，少许呛进了气管，斑被刺激得直淌泪，在带土终于放开时咳得撕心裂肺。

你放心，这可不是你喂我的那种控制行为的禁药。带土边说边擦去斑眼角的泪水，这就是普通的催乳的药。

……你！

我觉得只喝你的血没什么用，说不定喝你的奶水更有效果。所以今天就去那个人类的村子找人开了催乳药，那个叫纲手的医生还以为我是给妻子买的呢。

带土说着说着，就把手放在斑的胸肌上，缓缓揉捏着，似乎是在期待能够挤出奶水来。你现在是人形，说不定吃人类的药才有用，你可别怪我又去那个村子。

斑发白的嘴唇颤抖着。他抬起手想要揍带土，却被带土轻松抓住。

你这是何苦。带土嘟囔着，分开斑的腿，慢慢压下去。

 

（2）

带土没想到这次发情会这样凶狠。他被突来的发情期点着了，像热炭一样浑身发烫，眼睛通红，喉咙干哑，快要说不出话来，腿软得支撑不起身体，只能扶着树干不住喘气。理智被身体的热量蒸发殆尽，他现在只渴望着那个人强壮的身体和算不上温柔的触碰。那个人太擅长控制他，使得除他之外没有谁能舒缓带土发情期的痛苦。带土忍不住变回兽形，跳进浮着薄冰的小溪，咬着尾巴尖哆哆嗦嗦地挨了大半天，身体冷得要命，肚子里的火却越燃越旺。他终于屈服，狼狈地爬上岸，跌跌撞撞往家跑。用额头推开院门，体型巨大的黑狼扑的一下倒在柔软的雪地上，将尖嘴吻埋进雪堆，从喉管中滚出痛苦的咕咕声。  
这里到处都是斑的味道。

干粉般的雪粒粘在毛上，很快就化成水滴，凝成股往下滑。带土扭着腰，挺立的阴茎在漆黑的狼毛间格外明显，他努力伸长舌头却舔不到，细长的四肢胡乱蹬动着。他多希望斑能过来抚慰他，用舌帮他梳理乱七八糟的狼毛，用热烫的躯体蹭着他的下体，然后在他忍不住请求再多一点时进入，用粗鲁疼痛的性爱帮他解决这个小麻烦。可惜斑再也没法恢复兽形。再也没有人能帮他了。  
在带土绝望地呜咽时，斑拉开纸门，小心地踏入了院子。

失去视觉的男人并没有发现院子里躺了一匹狼。他披着单薄的衣服，脸颊潮红一片，走得不快，却准确地来到井边，摸索着打起一桶水。黑狼无暇顾及为什么斑打水的原因，只是收敛起自己的气息，一双红眼死死盯着斑的一举一动。

斑将木桶放在地上，拉开自己的衣襟，露出鼓胀的胸口。红肿的乳尖上有一层诡异的光泽，暴露在空气中后甚至还分泌出浅白的液体。斑小心地掬起一捧水，挨近自己的胸口，将那层浅薄的乳汁洗去。他被冰水刺激得打了个寒颤，眉头扭在一起，手上的动作却没有停。黑狼扫了下尾巴。他完全不知道斑什么时候能分泌出乳汁，甚至都没有想到那个女人的药会起作用。随着斑熟练的动作，空气里混进了乳香，变得暧昧起来。带土抽抽鼻子，熟悉的味道把他的回忆勾起，他竟然向着斑低低地叫了一声。

斑的动作僵住了。

帮帮我吧，斑。带土控制不住自己，他站起来，顾不得抖落雪花，摇摇晃晃地来到斑的面前，用湿鼻子蹭着斑光裸的小腿。

像以前那样，帮我吧，我会听你的话的。黑狼在男人的面前趴下，像所有的温顺的狗那样摇着尾巴。黑狼的眼神热切又湿润，叫声温和又柔情。

我就是这样的，无论平时再怎样反抗你，强迫你，但我还是需要你帮我度过发情期，也只有你——

斑不可置信地退了一步，却不小心摔了一跤，一屁股坐在地上。黑狼倏地钻进斑敞开的腿间，将沉重的身体压在了斑的身上，粗糙的舌头不住地舔着斑的脸颊和脖子。

带土！你放开我！斑的声音抖得厉害，他几乎尖叫起来。

熟悉的气味将他包裹，带土发出满足的呜呜声，温柔地舔着斑的皮肤，直到将它们舔得发红。

这样可以吗？你能帮我了吗？黑狼用舌头轻轻卷住斑的乳头，斑拽住黑狼的毛发，呼吸乱了节奏，没多久就像是一团软糖融化在带土的身下，等着他品尝。

带土！你，你敢……

几丝液体从红肿的乳尖喷出，沾湿了带土的舌头。带土觉得口中甜津津的，身下的躯体温暖又柔软，他的意识似乎都被烤化。之后，他只听见斑发出的一声惨叫，然后一个湿热的、紧致的地方包容了他。

他第一次享受到了发情期的乐趣。


	19. 【柱斑/带斑】家族之内的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲儿子土X斑
> 
> 土是柱斑儿子

“你又发什么疯！”带土终于骂出来。

他急了一头汗，快要憋出毛病来了。罪魁祸首却死着脸一脚踩在他的肩膀上，冷冷地看着他，一副不给干的清高模样，好像半分钟前搂着自己又亲又啃被摸得快要爽哭的人不是他一样。斑虽然一直喜怒无常阴晴不定，但这段时间翻脸的速度比隔壁千手被弟弟逮到玩牌时跑开还快，也算不正常。

带土抓住斑的脚踝，想就着体位把人掀下桌子，却在触碰到坚硬的骨节时怂了。他还记得自己第一次睡了斑就被这只脚踢飞，疼得缩成虾子，躺在地上半天没有爬起来的惨痛经历。

“不给日你就早说！把人撩硬了就停算什么男人！”回想起屈辱的历史，带土憋红了脸，冲着斑一顿吼，虽然下面硬得滴水，还是没敢按着人直接上真家伙。

斑的裤子早在他们滚在沙发上咬嘴巴的时候就被扯掉了，所以他现在只穿了一件解开大半的灰色衬衫，露出结实的胸膛。仰躺在桌上抬高一条腿的姿势又让他下面全暴露出来。画面很黄很刺激，不上不是人。带土看着看着，只觉有行热热的咸咸的液体流到嘴里，慌忙擦去才发现是自己热出的汗水。好歹没飙鼻血给斑留下笑柄，但自己的表情一定比流鼻血还傻x。他心虚地看看斑。这个不知廉耻的人果然在笑。

“我是你爸，日什么日。”斑笑着说，眼角漾开细细的皱纹。他轻轻踢了踢带土的肩膀，似乎在示意乖儿子起来，“让开，我要去上厕所。”

“屁，你要是我爸就不会和我睡。”带土最烦斑在他们做那啥时提起他们的关系，明明是毫无血缘只摆了个名号的父亲，斑却总是在不该荡的时候荡，在带土兴奋起来时摆出父亲的架子来教训他，像是在嘲笑带土是个恋父的变态。

“我喝醉了。”斑还是笑嘻嘻的。

“醉醉醉，你天天都醉吗？宇智波斑，你变脸还挺快的啊，一会热情一会冷，现在又装慈父了？你还能整出什么花样来？”带土越想越憋屈，“第一次的时候明明是你自己要的！你喝醉了被人……我才赶走那个变态，你就爬过来摸我裤裆！我说不要你还脱我裤子硬骑我！我那时候才十七岁，哦，那时候我就不是你儿子了？是我变态还是你变态？”

“当然是你。”

“你……！”带土被气得眼前发黑，不知从哪里来的勇气反抗斑。他将准备坐起来的斑按到，扛起他另一条搭在桌边的腿，一口气挤进微微打开的肉洞里。

斑没有反对，也没有迎合，只是在被进入的时候舒服地叫出来，然后就闭着眼嗯嗯啊啊地享受着儿子卖力的伺候，两条长腿就像是折断的芦苇一样挂在带土的肩上晃荡。

带土的汗水吧嗒吧嗒地落在斑的腹肌上，在高潮带来的的恍惚中发现斑的腹肌似乎没有以前紧实了，而且还有了点圆润的弧度。他于是鬼使神差地俯下身亲了口斑汗津津的小腹，刺激得斑也浑身筋挛着射出来。

第二天带土从斑的身上醒来，灰溜溜地拔出老二抱着昏睡的斑去浴室清洁，顺便用斑的衬衫擦去饭桌上红白混杂的体液。因为匆忙，他并没有想为什么做好了前戏还是有血。然而直到两个月后斑抱着隆起的肚子狠狠抽他一巴掌，他也没想明白这点，只是捂着肿起的脸瞪着斑的肚子发呆。

fin.


	20. 【斑柱/斑带】鸠占鹊巢

带土长久地站在黄昏里，手中攥着一把钥匙。过了几分钟，他把钥匙塞回双肩包的口袋，转身下楼。

柱间又来了。隔着门都听得见他和斑在说笑。

这个庸弱可欺又爱自作多情的老好人，带土忍不住冷笑。该说忍者之神过分天真还是过分坦荡，偷情都敢明目张胆跑别人家里，倒在流理台上衣衫不整，脸也红着嘴也肿着，还微笑着对带土说嗨，反倒是带土害了羞，梗着脖子说声打扰了就砰一下关上门，也不晓得这两个老不死在他的厨房做了什么，事后他恶心得半个月没进厨房。

不过硬要较真的话柱间还不知道这是带土的房子。六代火影卡卡西好说歹说才让上面分四战前战犯这间一室一厅的小房子，隔音不好线路老化，一个单身战犯住着挺满意，两个就有点多了。斑这个插个管子等人掉下来的老寄生虫哪里有独立的概念，还不是个猫嫌狗弃的东西，佐助不收木叶不要，又舍不得麻烦心肝柱间，就赖在带土这不愿意走。可怜带土本打算清心寡欲闭门思过，天天被斑扰得不得安宁。

“你在想什么？”斑舔着他的脖子，身下的动作也停了下来。

带土正舒服得哼哼着不要停再用力点，懒得回答斑莫名其妙的问题，只是把屁股撅高点方便斑操。

斑居然较了真，不光退出来还把带土翻过来，带土一脸懵逼。“祖宗你又怎么了。”

“我问你在想什么。”

在想什么还不是想你快点用力点。再说了你不觉得两个人都硬着面对面很尴尬么。带土默默捂住脸。他又不是柱间，对这张臭脸哪里有欲望，还不是屈服于斑熟练的技术。斑活了一百年，早就把男男女女的性感带敏感点摸个清楚，他只是单身三十年的小可怜，哪里是斑的对手，斑一亲他就闭眼，斑一摸他就哼哼，斑一推他就知道抬腿翘屁股……扯远了。

总之，都是斑干的，他带土清清白白日月可鉴。

卡卡西沉默一会。

“带土，我可以再给你申请一套房子。”

“不了，老让你滥用私权不好。”

“……”

“……”

老同学间的对话框终于只剩下省略号，带土仰天长叹，觉得这也得怪在斑头上，都是斑的错！

和卡卡西分手后带土独自一人走在木叶的街道上。

现在的木叶很好看了，修起了高楼，开起了更多商铺，而且因为经历过四战，现在忍者间普通的打打杀杀都吓不了人，前恐怖分子甚至觉得有点无聊。他踢着石子慢慢走，一不小心用力过猛把石子踢进一家无人售货的店，他不自觉地走进去，才发现整齐陈列在自动售货机里的都是情趣用品。

机器的嗡嗡声和一整柜的【哔——】的冲击太大，呆滞的大脑半天才开始运转。后知后觉的带土这才想起屋外招牌上粉色的字体。三十多岁又有着不健康性生活的忍者红了一张脸，不动声色地悄悄后退。还好这时候没什么人走这条街，不会丢脸……

然而打脸来得太突然以至于带土被一巴掌掀出去再起不能。售货机的一侧露出半个人影，有个低沉的男声响起。

“别拉我我要看看是谁不知好歹……”

“算了斑，我们继续。”

接着又是压低的嗯嗯啊啊的喘息。

带土觉得自己可以马上瞪出轮回眼。真是什么晦气来什么！气得他马上用神威抹掉自己，回到自己的床上生闷气。

可是他气什么呢？斑本来就喜欢柱间，柱间本来就喜欢斑，两个互相喜欢的人在一起做爱做的事又有什么关系呢，连扉间都睁一只眼闭一只眼，他非亲非故的又算什么？只不过是小时候被斑养过几个月，后来他在床上还特意问了斑是不是恋童，不意外地得到否定的答案。

“我只恋柱间。”

是啊，斑和柱间才是恋人，他只是个恰好能在初代火影出差时抚慰斑的便宜道具。这样想着带土宽了心，生怕再想下去就会察觉他和斑纯洁的身体感情变质一样地停止思考。

单纯的身体关系就很好，不要用感情玷污它。

晚上斑不意外地爬上他的床，在斑摸上他的脸时他顺从地张开嘴。

只是身体关系。


	21. 【路人土】宇智波的孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是抹布小土，有尿

三月的时候，天气融融地开始回暖。覆着薄冰的大地裂开来，发出零星的草芽和野花，点燃新鲜的色彩和温度。秀气的阳光化了冬天的硬壳，土壤渐渐柔软，溪水也开始解冻，沙沙地淌着。但这还不足以化开还裹着寒霜的风，风依旧忽烈作响，又凉又狠，吹得脸颊刀刮似的疼。但总算是有点生机了——所有在冬天倒下的，都在春天再长出来。带土被压坏的半侧身体也是这样的。他被捡回来的时候和一团肉泥没什么区别，他们基本不存在的人道主义精神在这时突然显现出来，给肉泥清理伤口喂了几口药，它居然又有了气，再喂了水喂了稀粥，它就愈合成了一个十二三岁的小男孩，睡了半个月他才睁开眼睛——红的，有两颗黑色勾玉的眼睛——肉泥就是这样变成一个宇智波的。

“小孩子就像外面的花花草草，到了时间多喂点水就能发起来，这会很快，你几乎不能发现，这个小东西现在就到了这个年纪。”他刮了下带土残肢的断面，才转过头对站在后面的人说，“一个半大的宇智波，虽然毁了容少了一条胳膊，但还是会有很多人喜欢。”

“记着点，别给他吃太好了。”他用力把指甲戳进断面，柔软的新肉包裹着他的指尖，挺舒服的。这种程度的疼痛对床上的宇智波来说算不上什么了。他努力把红眼珠从肿胀的眼皮间露出来，抖着干白开裂的嘴唇，小声肯求着：“给我水。”

男人久久看着他还很红肿的眼睛，久到带土以为他就要满足他这个合理的要求了，他却吩咐下去：“拿点冰来，他马上就要接待客人，不能这……”

带土发出尖锐又绝望的呜声，他艰难地做了一个吞咽的动作，唾液擦过喉管的剧痛让他流出了大颗的眼泪。“我，我想喝水，求……求你。”他几乎在呜咽，拽住成年人的袖子希望他能发发慈悲。

但是他却只是把手下拿来的冰袋敷在带土的眼睛上，并且微笑着擦去他脸上的泪水和融化的冰水。“一个爱哭的宇智波，真有意思，你会很讨人喜欢的。”

带土的心渐渐沉下去，没有庇护的动物幼崽遇上危险也会展现凶狠的一面。软得像面团一样的少年忽然停止求饶，他低吼着：“给我水！”

“你的水门老师没教过你要靠劳动换报酬吗？”

“呃……换？”这个可怜的小东西恢复意识还没几天，本来就不怎么聪明的脑袋更迷糊了。露出的下半张脸浮现出困惑的神色。

男人没有回答，而是亲昵地抚摸带土裂开的嘴唇，最后还把手指伸进他的嘴里。这让带土很不舒服，没人会喜欢又咸又糙的手指在自己的嘴里。他试图把手指推出去，却被捏住舌头。那个人在带土发愣的时候把他的舌头拖出来，这一小段舌尖把少年柔软发白的嘴唇涂得亮晶晶的，像是未熟透的浆果，有点涩，但绝对是值得期待它的美妙的。

带土觉得自己现在看上去就像是吐着舌头喘气的狗，被冒犯的屈辱让他涨红了脸，他正想破口大骂，那个人却走出去，他满嘴的怨恨又落回肚里。

不过，用劳动换报酬是什么意思呢？带土想不明白。很快，他又昏沉沉睡过去。

梦里带土看见一片光秃秃的荒原，和敲碎了的鸡蛋流出的混合物一样混沌的荒原。这里就像是未受孕的子宫，什么也没有，但又是柔软的、包容的。一阵风吹过，荒原就隆成一匹低矮的山，仅在依旧光裸的表面露出数层褶皱的沉积物和辨不出真面目的微小的化石。紧接着天上劈下雷电，山又烈烈燃烧起来，火舌舔舐过的地方生出地衣，地衣又长成蕨类植物、现代植物，原本需要上亿年缓慢的地质活动才能达到的地质景象在梦中只需要数秒，凝固又活跃，这是永恒的存在。当带土终于找回自己的身体，他发现自己站在山脚。他低头，看见断手处长出一束鸢尾。鸢尾还是花骨朵的形态，伸展着不甚宽大的叶片，有一滴晶莹的水珠挂在叶片上，似坠非坠。带土伸出舌头舔了水珠。

泉水忽然从鸢尾喷涌而出，将带土浇得湿透，他哎呀一声。

梦结束了。

他看见自己的下半身被高高抬起，一根深色的性器插在自己的后面。性器上有点血丝。

“哦，你醒了。”那个人微微一笑，在眼角挤出细线似的皱纹，看上去和蔼又慈祥。可他下半身的动作让带土迷茫，他还没完全清醒过来。

“大叔，你这是做什么？”他问。

“宇智波，小乖乖，”男人抚摸着带土的脸，又低下头亲了带土的嘴，“真是个好孩子。”

“嘿，还有我呢。别忘了我。”另一个尖细一点的声音从带土的上方传来，带土稍稍仰起头看他，只看见浓密的毛发和囊袋。 

带土还小，他只有十二岁，还处在没有梦遗的年纪，但他隐隐发觉有危险。

他坠入了地狱。

小宇智波开始抽抽搭搭地哭鼻子，他紧闭着嘴扭动残缺的四肢试图逃脱，又被两个人按住。

“如果不配合……算了，说了你也不懂。”上方的那个人捏着带土的鼻子，带土闭了会气就头脑发昏，不自觉张开嘴，那个人立刻把手指塞进带土嘴里，有着长指甲的手指抵住软颚，把他的嘴拉得更开。接着，他的囊袋低下来，一根阴茎出现在带土面前，“好好含住，不准咬。”

我可是要做火影的宇智波，带土想，你们不可能得逞。天真的孩子还未意识到自己处境的危险，他舔了下上排牙齿的背面，在阴茎伸进嘴里的那一刻咬了下去。

谁知那个男人看穿带土的动作。一个没有写轮眼的普通人捏住二勾玉的宇智波的下巴，狠狠扇了他两巴掌。牙齿磕上蚌肉般柔软的口腔，带土的嘴角流出一点点血。

“好么，还挺贞烈。”那个人忿忿地说。“虽然是宇智波，但是这么笨，还受了这么重的伤，他们怎么会要你干活。”

干着带土的那个胖子嗤嗤笑起来。“早和你说过，你还不信，这个小东西哪里会口活，要口活还是得找老手。”

“行了你让开，该我了。”

“行。”胖子痛快地答应了。他退出的时候连接处波的响了一声，原本被阴茎堵住的淫液和润滑油流了出来，流过会阴处时带土有了麻酥酥的又像失禁的感觉。带土用力踢了他几脚，无奈还没恢复力气，反倒被握着脚踝拖过来。

这个人用力按着带土睾丸和肛门间的薄皮，带土觉得一股电流从那里流向全身，小小的阴茎抖了一下，顿时有了尿尿的冲动。他还在难为情呢，就被翻了个面，脸朝下趴着。数年的忍术练习让带土的身体被一层蜜色的皮肤覆盖，唯有屁股白白净净，那个人压在带土身上，揉着少年薄薄的胸膛，又捏着柔软的乳头，在带土扭动的时候拍他的屁股。“等不及吃鸡巴了吗？真是天生的淫荡啊。”

带土的身体剧烈发着抖，还未完全愈合的伤口好像撕裂了，疼得厉害。“你们放开我，我有写轮眼，我要杀了你们！”

“哈哈，你可以试试。”那个人笑了两声，抬起带土的屁股插进去，拉住他完好的那只手臂用力干起来。带土被顶地前后耸动，后面撕裂一般的疼，尿意却越来越明显，他往前爬，又被拽着脚踝拖回来，只能拿断肢遮住通红的脸，嘴里还小声说着骂人的话。

“小孩可不能讲脏话哦。”胖子蹲下来，抬起带土的脸说。

“你他妈管我呜呜呜。”

“吵得真大声啊，你就是条没断奶的狗崽子。”胖子把手伸进带土嘴里，带土不住地流口水，最后连眼泪都出来了，可怜兮兮的样子让胖子忍不住又亲了他一下。

等到这两个人都玩累了，他们才发现有哪里不对。

“他好像没有硬过。”胖子担忧地拨了下带土的性器。

“因为受伤伤到生殖器了吗？真可怜。”

“还是我们帮他吧。”胖子说着，低头含住带土的阴茎。

“呜呜呜——”

带土尿了胖子一嘴。

 

 

等到两个人玩回本钱，老板进房间。他发现带土竟然坐了起来。小宇智波的身下有一滩血，脸上也有明显的泪痕，但他的眼神变了。

带土终于成为了一个真正的宇智波。


	22. 【路人斑/mob土】他们从不属于我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 囚徒斑带，断指

周围的一切都开始模糊，仅剩他的面容印在我的眼球上，像是透过水洗过的玻璃看到的那样清晰，却又有种不真实感。

他提起一只孱弱的鸡仔一般将我提起，五只完好的手指死死掐住我的脖子。他仍消瘦，宽大的衣服罩着他的身体，好似一片枯树叶。但他的身体充满不竭的生命力，像是溪流的分支，汩汩地输送到肢体末端，连我都能感觉到他已经恢复了许多力量，至少是足够杀死所有参与者的力量。

尽管他的表情像往常一样平静，那双可怖的红眼睛眼却藏不住戾气。我明白他将我当成了和那些人一样的畜生，但我从没自愿做过那些事，我甚至救过他的命。

可我现在不能解释。

我快死了。

 

我是木叶监狱的一个小狱卒，平时负责给各位囚犯送饭，顺便干些没人愿意做的脏累的活儿。

我负责的这块监狱关押着许多囚犯，他们有的凶神恶煞，有的清秀羸弱，有的和和善善，有的悒郁沉默，但无一例外，他们都是不可原谅、不值得同情的恶人。

一般地，少有狱卒愿意与他们接触，大家对这些人躲之不及。但是，只有两个囚犯例外——他们的狱室总是热热闹闹，欢声笑语间夹杂着困兽的咆哮与惨叫。大家很喜欢他们。

这两个人的罪行罄竹难书，因此格外受上面重视。我送十次饭菜，他们就有四次不在，三次被轮奸，两次被毒打，一次重伤至昏睡不醒。我呢，一面秉公办事，一面又觉得他们实在太可怜，偶尔会分他们一点新鲜的吃食和水救他们性命。谁知这两个狼心狗肺的家伙不识好歹，总不理会我的良苦用心。我希望我是仁慈的，在他们看来，我连个标点都算不上，可我也是独立的个体，我有我的喜怒哀乐和思想，我不要求他们了解我，只希望他们能尊重我存在的痕迹。但除了我死前，我的脸从未出现在他们的眼里。

有一天，我看见带土被一群狱卒围着，有个人攥紧他的头发强迫他抬头。他的脸上青青紫紫，嘴角破了眼角也肿起，看上去惨兮兮的。

带土心怀愧疚，总是乖巧的，听话的。我不知道发生了什么让他们生这么大的气。在我走过去的时候，我看见斑一动不动蜷缩在地上，一只手压在身下，血水在他的身下漫延开来。

“来，张嘴。”那个人对带土说。带土果然很乖地张开嘴含住他的生殖器，卖力地吮吸，脸颊鼓鼓的，活像只仓鼠。他不时抬起眼看一眼那个人的表情，以确定自己是否做得好。那个人舒服得直哼哼，按住带土的头把自己捅得更深。

又有个人踢了踢斑红肿的屁股，骂了他几句。

“怎么了？”我问道。

“这个家伙，口活的时候把你好兄弟的那玩意咬下来啦！”他忿忿地说。这时地上的斑动了一下，他睁开布满血丝的眼看着我。我浑身一震，连忙移开视线。令我惊讶的是，我的心里此刻担心的居然不是我的好朋友，而是这两个可怜的囚徒。我强装出愤怒的样子说道：“啊，这也太过分了。”

“对，所以我们正在惩罚他们。”

带土真可怜。我在心里想着。他一向言听计从，这次因为斑被连坐，谁让他也姓宇智波呢。

那边男人完事了，他让带土把他射出的全部吃下去，带土不光照着做了，还仔仔细细地帮他清理干净肮脏的肉棒。

“把斑抱起来，我要好好干他！”一个高级管理者耀武扬威，他的下属立刻把斑躺在地上的身体扶起环抱在怀里，露出泥泞血腥的下体，在斑冰冷的视线中很顺畅地进入了斑的体内。

我默默注视着这一切。

都是宇智波，都是四战的发起者，可他们现在的反应完全不同。斑是难以驯服的猛兽，带土则成了急于赎罪的家畜，我看着他们黯淡的眼睛，却读出不同的内容。他们都是危险的，我还是不要沾染的好。

斑的瘦弱的身体随着男人的抽插耸动着，手臂无力地垂在身侧，我这才注意他的右手只剩下……

啊，真是可怜，看来我又得准备点消炎药了。

之后又是轮奸的盛宴。两个被剥得光溜溜的囚徒躺在狱室里最中间也是最大的桌子上，整个监狱的囚犯都可以看见他们被人轮流上的狼狈模样。大家欢笑着，抽着烟，喝着酒，打着节奏，大声叫骂，甚至下了赌注。这是宇智波第一次经历这些，我看见带土脏污的脸上满是泪痕，而斑闭上眼，脸色苍白，似乎是昏死过去。

直到黎明到来前盛宴才结束。他们都昏过去，我把他们清洗干净送回监狱。

谁知道这居然成了我的死因。

 

Fin.


	23. 【路人柱】小赌怡情，大赌伤身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柱斑前提，千言万语汇在标题

生活在战国的忍者，多少都有那么点不很光彩的小癖好。比如有龙阳之好，再比如嗜赌酗酒。

柱间突然想到这句话。他低着头在心里仔细审视自己，悲哀地发现自己占全了所有。

如果当时不进这赌场该多好。

他从喉管里挤出破碎的泣声，发出一声长长的呻吟，几乎快要哭出来。“……停、停下吧，不要再进来了！”

木叶的初代火影，点燃天下太平之火的忍者之神，此刻坐在赌场最大的桌子上，被两个陌生男人夹在中间，屁股里塞了不知道几个骰子还有一根粗大的阴茎，另一根还在他的臀缝间磨蹭着也要进来，扭得像条滑腻的鱼。

这真的太疼了，哪怕是他也快受不了。柱间忍不住低声讨饶：“求你，不要进来……我帮你舔出来，好不好？”

他的乳头被那些人又掐又咬，已经红肿，成了鼓鼓的小包。有个人又狠狠拧了一下，柱间的后穴夹得更紧，眼泪也落了下来。斑从来不会这样对他，即使他们间的性爱远称不上温柔和缓。

“你凭什么提条件？不想干就自报家门，我们上你家讨债去！”

我难道要说我是你们的火影吗？真说了扉间不打死我斑也要揍我。柱间腹诽着。可是被轮奸的痛又让他难以忍耐，他没想到在性事里下位者会承受这么多，不由得对斑肃然起敬。

那个人等不及了，略微扩张就挤了进来。柱间的腰高高弹起，两条长腿乱蹬，几个人按住他，在他的身上开始了新的一轮享受。

我再也不赌了。当柱间真正哭出来的时候，他这样想着。

真的，再也不敢赌了。

FIN.


	24. 耿耿于怀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桑么瑞：梗来自xq，侵删，终结谷斑复活以后失去了记忆，只记得要去森林外的悬崖上等人，因为这是重要的约定
> 
> 好端端的boss硬是被我写成了智障，我……我有罪_(:з」∠)_

男人看了看斑，不可置信地问着：“你说什么？”

“我饿了，给我吃的。”斑盯着男人手中的酒壶和食盒。这个人脸色苍白，眼窝深陷，嘴唇干裂，一副很久没有休息好的样子。但他身上干干净净，衣服也是八成新，不像是流浪汉。

然而这还是倒足了男人的胃口。他刚刚去附近的木叶忍村喝了酒，顺便买了点酒食，现在酒劲上来了，对这个半路出现向他索要食物的人充满反感。“这是老子花钱买的，凭什么给你？去，别挡老子的路。”

男人啐了一口，一把推开斑，边走边骂：“呸，老子辛辛苦苦挣来的银子可不是来便宜小白脸的……”

“给我吃的吧，”斑看着男人的背影，表情有些委屈，“你要什么，我可以给你。”

“你还没完了！老子要的是钱，你有么？”男人气得停下脚步，转身提了拳头就要往斑的脸上揍。

但拳头硬生生停了下来，男人打了个酒嗝，凑近了看着斑。要不是被斑缠得火大，他还不会认真观察这人的长相。比他高一点的男人有着又黑又长的头发，生得白净好看，还蛮讨人喜欢的。斑被他看得不自在，瘪着嘴就要走。

“诶，这位小哥，你别走啊，我……我给你吃的！”男人一把拉住了斑的手腕，脸上堆满了谄媚的笑。

“我没钱。”

“不要钱，不要钱！只要你和我睡一晚上,我请你！”

“睡一晚上？”

“对对对，你和我走，陪我睡觉，然后你就可以拿走这些……你看怎么样？”

“只是和你睡觉，我就可以吃这些？”

“没错！所以……意下如何？”

填饱肚子最重要。斑想了想，还是顺从男人的手，跟着他回了家。

 

“小哥，你叫什么啊？”男人将一个有些破旧的木杯放在斑的面前，殷勤地为他倒了茶。这是相当好的茶叶，他平日还舍不得喝，今天捡了个长得好看但有点傻的人，这家伙不怎么爱说话，但他的言谈举止和打扮不似寻常人家，估计是哪家天生智力缺陷的少爷走迷了路。脸上还带着酒熏的男人在斑的对面坐下，看着烛光下柔和的面容，心里痒得难受，好似小鼠吱吱地啜咬着他的心。

斑沉默了很久，然后摇摇头。“我不记得了。”

男人有些惊讶。“那你是哪里人，你的家人呢？”

“也不记得了。”

“那你还记得什么呢？”

“……森林里有个悬崖，我要去那里。”

“悬崖？你是说木叶的火影岩？”

斑又不说话了。他扶着额头，牙咬得很紧，似乎在忍受极大的痛苦。“木叶……我……”他又抬起头失神地看着男人，“你不是他。”

“谁？”男人觉得斑茫然无措的样子有趣极了，他漫不经心地问着，伸手想要摸斑的脸，斑却忽然站起来，向床边走去。“我困了。”

男人的手从斑的头发间划过，他没生气，只觉全身的热量都涌去了下腹，他粗声叫住斑。“你等等……先把衣服脱了。”

闻声停住的斑有些呆地看了看男人，还是慢慢解开腰带，脱下长袍。

出乎男人意料的是，斑的身体相当好看。他的肌肉饱满紧实，又没有过于夸张，长发软软地垂在后背，有几缕顺着他的动作滑下肩膀，遮住了大半的胸膛。男人几乎看直了眼，他咽了口唾沫，逼着自己继续开口。

“裤子也是。”

烟色的裤子慢慢褪下，男人的眼睛一下子被那蹬动的双腿吸引。贪婪的眼神顺着肌肉纹路滑向深处，直至被白色布料遮住。

大部分皮肤都暴露在了有些凉的空气中，斑冻得打了个哆嗦，他看了看身上仅剩的遮盖物，迟疑了一下，问到：“那这？”

“当然也要脱……不过是我来。”男人再也忍受不住，他两步冲上前去，用力把斑按在床上，伸手就要拽下兜布。

“不要！”斑被他吓了一跳，本能地推着男人，明显是不知道男人接下来要做什么。但男人的酒劲上来了，斑竟然没法推动他。“你放开！”

“你这个小白脸还敢说不？”男人咧开嘴笑，慢慢靠近斑，却忽然捏住斑的下巴，粗糙的指腹摩擦着他有些起皮的唇瓣，“这类事你干得还少？我懂你们的规矩，你不用这样……矜持。”男人边说边俯下身，轻轻地舔着斑的脸侧，长发男人气得发抖，反抗却又无效。男人眯起眼，满意地看着刚才冷冷清清不理睬人的斑露出慌张的神色。他当然知道斑不是卖身的，但他忍不住羞辱他，只为了可以看见斑恐惧不安的样子。想到这里，男人笑起来，他捏紧斑的下巴让人凑近自己，然后粗鲁地咬上他的唇。

“嘶……”这一咬，斑的嘴唇上便起了血印。他疼得要命，拼命挣开男人的束缚。“我说了，你放手！”

男人正在兴头上，被斑的反抗气得半死。“告诉你，要不是你长得还能入爷的法眼，爷才懒得碰你！”男人说着便将斑压在床上，控住两条挣扎的腿，用力分开，暴露他身下隐秘的入口，两根手指没有沾润滑便硬挤进了进去。

“你要干什么？痛……”

“别动！这就是和我睡觉啊！”

“不要……我不睡了……”

“你他妈闭嘴！”男人重重揍了斑一拳，他不舍得弄伤斑的脸，拳头就落在斑柔软的腹部。斑难受地咳了几声，却也没敢再说反抗的话。但他被泪水浸得湿润的眼睛就这样看着男人，里面像有被石块搅碎的泉水在流动。男人实在忍受不住，抽出手指，按住斑的双手，在他惊恐又有些哀求的注视下将自己顶入了他的身体。

“啊——”未经充分的扩张，斑只感受到下体撕裂的疼痛，男人未等他适应片刻，搂住斑的腰就开始动作。

“你，你快出去……”斑的喘息中带着浓浓的哭腔，他扭着腰试图摆脱男人的桎梏，却没想男人狠狠顶进深处，从尾椎传来丝丝酥麻感，斑一下子就软了身体，倒在床上，身体随着男人的抽插弹动不止，发出窒息般的呜咽。他发誓自己过去没有受过这样的对待，于是咬紧了牙，不愿发出一点能取悦男人的声音，只有在男人顶得狠了才闷哼出来。他想，自己为什么要受这罪，为什么一定要去山顶等人，但他连那人的长相都记不住……

男人抱着斑一顿猛操，爽得不行，干了会儿却发现身下的人憋着不出声，他觉得有些无趣，便捏了捏斑汗津津的脸颊。“叫出来，听见没？”

“啊！”被恶意碾过最敏感的点，斑的眼泪不断涌出眼眶，他终于叫了出来，一双通红的眼狠狠瞪着男人。他明白男人是不会停手了，但这是他与这人的约定，陪他睡觉，得到食物，他不亏……

男人的粗喘越来越重，他紧紧扣住身下有力的腰肢，加快了抽插的速度，斑被他粗暴的动作顶到床板上，头重重撞到了木板，疼得他眼前一黑。  
“呜……啊！”

随着最后一次大力地挺入，颤抖的性器喷出一股浊液，男人的喉咙里滚出舒服的呻吟。紧绷的身体一下子瘫软下来，他放任自己躺倒在斑的身上，却并不急着退出，只是慢慢平复着呼吸。他抬起眼皮，发现刚被他压在身下欺负的人侧过脸不愿看他，他恶劣地顺着斑的胸膛往下抚摸，连胸口上一道明显未愈合的伤疤也细细描过，满意地感受着这具身体剧烈地颤动。

“呼，没想到你的身体这么浪，没少被人上吧，嗯？”

“……滚。”

“你夹得我很舒服，连外面那些婊子都不如你。”

“……”斑不再搭理他，他便恶劣地握住斑身下的东西，却惊奇手下柔软的触感。因为缺少经验和心理极度恐惧，肌肉过于绷紧，以至于他刚才进出的动作都受到了阻碍，性具被夹得有些疼，更何况是承受这些的斑呢？所以斑从头到尾都没有获得快感，这次性交只是单方面的泄欲而已。

想到这里，男人的酒劲也消了大半。他暴躁地起身。脱离斑的身体时，斑发出溺水一般痛苦的呻吟，他慢慢侧过身，蜷缩起身体，将脸深深地埋起。滚着汗珠的脊背颤动着，呼吸又重又粗。

男人骂骂咧咧地拾起桌上的食盒，放在斑的背后，“给，你可以吃了。”

“……”斑似乎没有听见，但更有可能是此时内心的痛苦超越了身体的饥饿，以至于他对食物提不起兴趣。

男人不耐烦地扣住斑的肩膀将他扳转过来，却惊讶地发现斑的脸上湿漉漉的，满是泪水。“你哭了？不过是被上，你又不会怀孕，哭什么。”

“干你什么事。”斑咬牙切齿到，通红的眼角和鼻尖却出卖了他。

 

 

斑坐在河边，慢慢嚼着饭团。

自从那晚之后，斑便得到了填饱肚子的方法。他平时都顺着河边走，累了就随便找个地方睡觉，饿了就找人睡觉来换顿吃的。这次给他饭团的男人下手很是粗暴，撕破了他的衣服，扑上来又亲又咬，在他的身上落下许多青紫的痕迹。那人要了他好几次，事后斑大开着腿躺在草地上，泪水口水糊了一脸，腿间沾满了粘稠的体液，差点没缓过气，好半天才站起来，哆嗦着走到河边清洗。斑并不知道，有人听说了他的事，专程寻来拿他这个不要钱的婊子发泄。斑抬头望森林深处看，觉得自己又走了很多路，应该很快就能到达约定的地点，只是希望与他约定的人还能在那里等他。

和别人睡觉会很难受，但只有这样他才能得到食物，才能走到那座悬崖上。这样想着，斑有一下没一下地吃着饭团，安慰自己一切都是事出无奈。

忽然，他听见身后传来脚步声，他回头，发现一个留着黑色长发的男人站在他身后，他的眼睛几乎快要瞪出眼眶，表情呆得不忍直视。斑之前没见过他，却觉得他长得面熟，正想询问，那人却先开口了。

“斑？”长发男人的声音颤抖得厉害，斑回头看了他一眼，不知为何忽然又不想搭理他了，于是继续啃着饭团。

“你还活着，这真的是你！但你身上怎么会有这些痕迹？”

痕迹？斑低头看了看，才注意到自己的衣服已是破烂不堪，透过破损处可以看见乌青与血印。

“这些？是和别人睡觉的时候留下的，无事。”

长发男人的表情一下子变得很沮丧，他的眼眶慢慢发红，眼泪吧嗒一下就掉了下来。

“斑，你为什么不来找我？”

“我应该认识你？”

“你不记得我了？”

“不记得，我只记得我和一个人有约定，他在等我，我要去那边的悬崖上找他。”斑漫不经心地说着，却没想男人的眼泪涌得更凶。他惊讶于此，却也莫名的难受，于是他想了想，把自己的饭团递给了他。“你是不是饿了？这饭团你吃吧。”

“给了我，你吃什么？”

“没关系，我再去找人睡觉就可以了。”

男人捏了袖子擦去眼泪，他努力露出一个微笑，对斑说到：“这样如何，你和我走，我给你吃的穿的，但你不用和我睡觉，好不好？”

“不行，我和那个人的约定更重要，我不能和你走……”话音未落，长发男人好不容易才止住的眼泪又开始掉，一张俊脸被泪水糊得湿漉漉的。斑又是无奈又是生气。“你怎么这么爱哭？”

男人红着眼，从腰带上取下一个小钱袋，硬是塞到了斑的手里。“我叫柱间，这钱你拿着，有什么事就到这里找我，我们以前是朋友，我可以帮你的比你想象中的多。”

斑看看钱袋，再看看一脸认真的柱间，有些发懵。但他很快就做出了决定。

“斑，你……你要干什么？”柱间吃惊地看着原本默不作声的男人忽然将他推倒，修长的大腿夹在他的身侧，身体也慢慢压了上来。

斑冲他笑了笑。“你给我钱，所以我要和你睡觉。”

“你不必——唔。”

斑拉开柱间的裤子，冰冷的手轻柔地摸了摸垂在腿间的东西，他低下头，隔着布料舔了舔柱间疲软的东西。

“斑，你快停下！”从未与斑有如此亲密的接触，柱间被吓得不行，想要推开斑却怕力气太大伤到他，只得尴尬地抵着斑的额头，不敢有其他动作。

斑干脆将龟头含入口中，细细舔弄着，满意地感受口中含着的柱体慢慢胀大，含糊地说着：“我不能白拿你的钱。”

柱间震惊于斑熟练的技巧，更震惊自己竟然对挚友有了反应，他无力地捂住眼，低声哀求着：“不要，斑，你不要这样做……”

斑的动作一顿，神情有一丝慌乱。“你不喜欢？我知道了。”他吐出半勃的柱体，无视了舌头与其之间连着的银丝，几下褪下裤子，匆匆为自己扩张了下便扶着柱间的性器坐了下去。

“啊……”过大的性器捅进干涩的后穴，斑疼得脸色发白，浑身颤抖不停。但他不敢有怠慢，用力吞完整根后又迅速抬腰，准备下一次动作。

温热的液体缓缓淌在了柱间的腿根，柱间的心也跟着滴血。他明白只有让斑完成这次性交，斑才能安心，但他还是痛苦不堪，为自己未能早点察觉斑的复活而羞耻与自责。他在斑第二次坐下前搂住了斑的腰，恳切到：“你没有扩张，会受伤的。”

斑摇了摇头，手轻轻抚上柱间的脸，安慰着：“这没什么……柱，柱间，你舒服吗？”

“……很舒服。”

“那就好，呜……”

柱间看着挚友皱着眉含着泪在自己身上起起伏伏，他忽然开了口，声音沙哑得吓人。“斑，脱了衣服，让我治疗你身上的伤，好吗。”

斑没有回答，却顺从了柱间的动作。柱间小心地脱去斑的衣服，强迫自己无视碰到斑的身体时斑瞬间的僵硬。他的手指颤抖着，凝聚起治愈的查克拉，慢慢治疗着斑身体上的淤青与齿印。这些伤疤太过于喧闹，争着告诉柱间，由于他的迟钝，斑遭受了怎样非人的侮辱。柱间仔细愈合着每一处伤口，然而他迟迟不敢触碰斑胸膛正中那道骇人的刀口。大雨的声响忽然在耳边响起，他再次陷入了那永远无法醒来的噩梦之中。

“你真好。”斑带着哭腔的声音将柱间从那个雨夜拉了回来，柱间无助地抬头看着斑，发现斑正在笑，表情是难得的柔和。

“嗯？”

“以前跟我睡觉的人都会用力地掐我咬我，你却还给我治伤……唔。”

柱间再也忍受不住，他将斑拉下，紧紧搂着他的朋友，眼泪一个劲的掉。

“斑，对不起，这都是我的错……”

斑茫然地睁着眼。他不知道柱间为什么要道歉。

 

最后

斑从头到尾都没有【】，然后柱间发现不对劲啊，就和斑说斑你原来【】不起来？这可是大问题啊要不你和我走我帮你治？斑虽然不明白但感觉这事很严肃，于是同意了。窥屏的黑绝急了就把斑的记忆还给他了。这时恢复了记忆的斑发现自己没穿衣服却坐在柱间的【】上而且柱间【】了……

fin


	25. 【路人斑】北国之春

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 革命失败的斑酱，没钞票吃饭了，所以就那啥那啥

“白桦……青空……南风……”三个醉鬼勾肩搭背，大声吼着歌，摇摇晃晃地走在小巷里。厚厚的雪花在他们的脚下咯吱咯吱地响，他们手舞足蹈，踩出六排快活又扭曲的脚印。

这是个雪霁的夜晚。他们三个刚喝完暖身的热酒，一时兴起走小路回公寓。谁知道在半路碰上奇遇：一个悬在半空的红色光点。

小巷的尽头出现了这个隐约的光点，像是天上的明星，上下闪动，逐渐向他们靠近。他们停下脚步，瞪大醉醺醺的眼睛仔细看——来的原来不是星星，而是一个含着烟的长头发的男人。这个男人身材修长高大，穿着一身很旧却浆洗挺括的西装。他的头发乱蓬蓬地散开，厚实却干枯。黑暗中，隐隐可以看到他面颊消瘦，脸色发青，嘴角紧抿，黑洞一般的眼睛看一眼三个人又很快垂下去，一副欲言又止的畏缩模样。

“喂，小子，”三人中的一人喊了，“你、你要干嘛？”

那个人没有说话，只是捏了捏衣角，向他们靠近了一步。

“我警告你啊！……我，嗝，我们有三个人！”不知为什么，面前这个瘦削的男人带给他们极强的压迫感，第二个人也叫了起来。三人的手心里都渗出汗来，不由得靠得更紧，往后退了几步。

“……我没有恶意。”男人张开手掌向他们示意友好，然后很慢地说，“你们可以叫我……斑。”

他们后颈一凉，被酒泡坏的舌头却动了起来。“斑？真是晦气的名字。和那个人的一样。”

“哪个斑？”

“就是那个革命失败被通缉的家伙，宇智波斑！”

这个斑扔了烟，用脚尖碾灭了，低着头不说话。又过了几秒，他才说道：“十块钱，你们三个一起抱我。”

三个人笑得上气不接下气。“哈哈哈哈哈，你这家伙比我们还醉！”

“八块也行。”

他们渐渐不笑了。其中一个人走上前搭上斑的肩膀，凑近了看他的脸——长得还不错。“哈，你是认真的？那自己把衣服脱干净吧。”他说。

这时小巷里突然卷进一阵风，斑单薄的身体晃动了一下。他闭上眼睛，一件一件地脱下衣裤，整齐地放在雪地上。

“你们来抱我。”脱下衣物后他似乎再没有顾忌，刚才的腼腆荡然无存。斑靠着墙壁坐下，分开两条腿，命令似的扬起下巴。

三个人酒醒了，反而有些怕。他们窸窸窣窣地讨论一番，确定眼前这个有些营养不良又很是疲惫的人是真的在卖身，也放开胆子，六只温热有力的大手贴上斑冰凉的身体胡乱抚摸，斑昂起头发出呻吟，抱住最靠近自己的那颗头。那个人也不客气，直接咬上斑的乳头，用牙齿摩挲啃咬，把那圈白嫩的皮肤弄得青紫发肿直至颤巍巍地立了起来。斑的眉头动了动，露出一副痛苦的光景。

这时又有一只手伸到他的腿间，拨弄了他的阴茎，笑道：“他比有些女的好看，可惜下面只有一个洞，不够我们三个玩。”

“哼，我还在想你们能不能满足我。”斑冷笑，主动沉下腰，把手指吞下去。

“很好，我们来试试。”

体内的手指突然抽动起来，斑的身体弹动不止，他咬住发白的嘴唇努力抑制自己。可惜动作不停的手指次次戳在让他舒服的地方，他还是不自主地在手指上扭着腰小声呻吟，最后身体一僵，被两根手指指奸到高潮。 

“好多水，”男人抽出湿淋淋的手指，看了一眼后惊叹道，“把我的手指都泡皱了，你这么荡……难道和女人睡的时候也会这么湿？”

斑还沉浸在剧烈的高潮中，没有说话。原本冰凉的身体也渐渐有了温度，他嘴唇半开，呼出白气的同时也有一丝唾液流出来挂在嘴角。男人忍不住亲了他一口，搂紧情人似的抱了他一下。

接着，三个人饶有兴趣地把斑的腿分得更开，仔细观察刚才紧紧吸着手指的地方。那个地方染上了红色，好看得很，他们欢喜极了。

“说真的，斑，你后面还真厉害，一直吸着我不放。”

斑疲惫地转过头看他们一眼，眼里湿乎乎的。“你……你们快点，不要说这些无聊的话。”

三人果真不多话，解裤子的解裤子，脱衣服的脱衣服，很快又围了上来。

“真可惜，你身上只有两个洞让我们插。”一个人惋惜着亲了斑的脸（这次斑回过神来，不动声色地拿手背擦了擦被亲的地方），继续说道，“这下只能委屈你了，可能会有点疼。”

他示意一下两个同伴，三人一齐点点头，然后在斑警惕的注视下，一人从身后抱起斑，将他的腿大大分开，敞开下面，缓缓插进去，紧接着快速抽插起来，一边干着斑一边向伙伴们展示抽插的细节。

斑的脸上浮现出羞耻的颜色，也有了血色，嘴却刻薄：“你、啊，你还能再轻点吗？我完全没有感觉。”可惜这话在他屁股里插了一根、说话结结巴巴的时候不管用。

被嫌弃的人也没恼，他笑嘻嘻地说：“你别急，一会保证你舒舒服服。”这时他另一个同伴来了，男人扶着自己的生殖器，一下一下戳着斑的嘴唇。“含着，不准咬。”

斑恼怒了，他的细眉毛竖起，声音也变得凶恶。“这种事我不干。”

“是你说的，八·块·钱就给抱，凭什么不干。”

斑理亏，皱着眉头含住腥臭的阴茎。显然易见，这个叫斑的在这事上很不熟练，但磕磕绊绊的吮吸还是勉强让男人勃起。

正在操弄斑的男人啪啪拍着斑的臀肉，笑嘻嘻地说：“他的屁股才好！一会大家都试试！”

“我现在就要来，我们一起！”最后一个人跪下，拿手撑开那个绷紧的肉穴，一点一点挤了进去。斑发出绝望的呜咽，他感觉到血顺着两根粗大的阴茎流下。

三个好伙伴快乐地在同一个身上获得了极乐。

斑不知什么时候昏过去。等他醒来的时候天依然是黑的，那三个人早没了踪迹，连脚印都消失在又一场雪里。斑的身上盖着自己被精液和泪水弄脏的衣服，没被冻死简直是个奇迹。他浑身酸痛，勉强扶着墙坐起来，他的身上现在除了伤疤还有欢爱的痕迹了。斑低头沉默一阵，开始在衣服里摸索——一分钱都没有。

不过他在雪地里挖出一个冻得发硬的馒头。

他看着馒头好一会，然后啃了起来。

宇智波斑一定会熬过这段时间，重新站在木叶的最高处的。斑默默发誓。


End file.
